Reflection on Invisible Mirrors
by Sindy Beilschmidt
Summary: Alter ego? Itu hanya mitos belaka, bukan? atau mungkin tidak bagi Kiyoteru Hiyama.
1. ICE MOUNTAIN Teru

Author : Hola! Disini author baru di fandom Vocaloid walaupun udah lama di website ini. Yah, saya lebih sibuk sama fandom lain sih, ehehe. Kepikiran cerita ini gara-gara lagu Guilty Verse, GTK!? Sama Mirror Song. Oh! Mungkin cari temen buat ngobrol…

*asal tarik Vocaloid dan ternyata Leon*

Leon : Ada apa menarikku, author?

Author : Wah! Mr. Leon! Yah cuma buat temenin doang, oh kalau mau bacain disclaimer sama warningnya sana!

Leon : *natep tajam*

*author langsung ngumpet dibalik kasur*

**Disclaimer : **Vocaloid punya pihaknya masing-masing, dari Yamaha, Crypton, AH-Software dan lain-lain yang membuat. Gambar milik pihak AH-Software.

**Warning**: Umm… typo? Dan maaf karena author itu teledor

* * *

Kiyoteru Hiyama atau dalam dunia _entertainment _diketahui sebagai "ICE MOUNTAIN Teru" baru saja selesai melakukan konser dalam acara khusus tahun baru _plus _libur musim dingin di sebuah daerah di negeri Sakura. Ia sekarang sedang sendirian di sebuah bangku taman tanpa ada yang peduli karena pakaiannya tidak semencolok biasanya. Para anggota ICE MOUNTAIN lainnya berada di suatu tempat sedang berpesta.

Saat sendirian ia mencoba mengingat semua hal dari masa kecilnya. Menghela nafas panjang karena beberapa kejadian _tidak _pernah ia ingat sama sekali. Aneh? Memang, sejak ia berdiri di depan sebuah gereja dan kehilangan kesadaran menurut almarhum ayah dengan cepatnya dirinya lupa akan suatu hal. Bahkan sejak hari itu juga, ia terkadang pingsan dan berakhir bangun keesokan harinya atau beberapa jam kemudian.

Bukan hanya itu saja yang membuatnya sekarang memikirkan perihal masalah cukup serius tersebut. Terkadang, matanya terasa lelah seolah tak tidur selama beberapa jam hingga mungkin berhari-hari. Terutama saat setelah kehilangan kesadaran. Ia memeriksakan ke dokter ahli mata, hanya kelainan berupa miopi saja.

Oh! jika ingin tahu, Kiyoteru mulai memasuki bisnis hiburan sebagai penyanyi sejak masih kuliah, genrenya _rock _pula dan pastinya membuat terkejut. Seperti biasa ia kehilangan kesadaran dan setelah sadar yang ditemukannya secarik kertas berisi kontrak ke sebuah label terkenal. Ia syok berat, apalagi harus menyanyi lagu bergenre yang paling tidak disukainya. Ia suka lagu balada, _okay_? Apalagi masa lalunya yang dibesarkan dalam lingkungan bergenre lagu berbeda jauh dari bandnya sekarang.

Belum ditambah ia juga seorang guru pada siang hari. Jadi, membagi waktu antara menjadi bintang terkenal dan mengajar membuatnya lelah.

Terkadang ia ingin pergi jauh dan berteriak untuk melupakan semuanya. Tapi, perkataan ayah yang sudah almarhum membuatnya bertahan.

"_Kau anak baik, Kiyo… saat bertemu denganmu pertama kali ayah merasa senang sekali! Bagaimanapun kau anak ayah, jangan menyerah kalau ada kesulitan, yah?_"

Kiyoteru tersenyum lembut, harap diperhatikan perkataan bertemu karena nyatanya sang ayah bukanlah ayah kandung. Namanya Kiyoshi, hampir sama dengan namanya. Ayahnya mengadopsinya karena pada saat itu anehnya kehilangan ingatan saat berada dihadapan gereja dimana ia dibesarkan jadi tak ingat kedua orang tua kandung.

Setelah dirasa sudah cukup diluar dan tak ingin membuat sahabat sekaligus anggota band khawatir, ia melihat jam yang ada pergelangan tangannya. Menarik nafas panjang dan meregangkan tangan, ia siap bertemu beberapa orang. Mulai dari pihak yang mengelola ICE MOUNTAIN hingga sahabatnya sendiri.

Ia kembali berjalan menuju sebuah restoran mahal dan tak menyadari seseorang menatapnya dari kejauhan.

* * *

Author : mungkin pada bingung, ICE MOUNTAIN? Band apaan tuh? Dan beberapa disini saya tulis canon dan fyi, Kiyoteru Cuma satu-satunya Vocaloid yang punya "karakter" sama band (virtua XD). Dari mana author sableng ini dapet? Dari ICE MOUNTAIN official guide book yang dikeluarin sama AH-Software sendiri~ mbah google punya infonya kok :3

Leon : bolehkah aku pergi, author?

Author : bo-boleh… yah, sampe ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!


	2. Late

Author : Waahhh! Udah chapter dua! Mungkin di chapter pertama belum keliatan masalahnya… dan mulai saat ini, Hiyama-sensei mulai kena banyak masalah! Sfx : jeng jeng jeng jeng!

Miriam : Ah author! Hai!

Author : Eh? Nggak nyangka Miriam yang muncul! Makasih mau nemenin!

Miriam : sebenarnya author, aku cuma cari Leon sama Lola, mereka hilang!

Author : ….

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid masih punya beberapa pihak yang buat :D**

**Warning : nggak ada? Mungkin typo yang kelewat…**

* * *

Suara alarm jam digital di bupet dekat tempat tidur. Jujur, ia merasa pusing karena kurang tidur. Konser besar tadi malam ditambah pesta membuat jam tidurnya terpotong, ia hanya tidur kurang lebih dua jam dan itupun harus berkurang karena Akito(1) meneleponnya dengan perkataan tak jelas dikarenakan mabuk. Bisa dikatakan keadaannya sangat buruk, bahkan ia baru menyadari kalau pakaian sehabis konser belum diganti.

Melihat jam sudah menunjukkan delapan kurang empat puluh menit membuatnya terkejut. Dengan cepat ia bangun dari posisi telungkup dan terjatuh terjelembab bertemu lantai. Tak mempedulikan rasa sakit di beberapa bagian badan–terutama wajah–ia berdiri dan dengan kecepatan yang sama seperti tadi untuk mengambil handuk.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi pula ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan badan dengan sama cepatnya. Melihat jam, ia makin panic. Mungkin hari ini ia lebih memilih sarapan dengan roti bakar, untuk kopi sepertinya mampir ke toko kue milik Natsuki.

Memilih pakaian biasa yang dikenakan saat mengajar, sebuah pakaian formal standar dan tak lupa sebuah penjepit dasi favorit. Ia tersenyum puas melihat penampilannya lewat cermin. Namun ia langsung teringat akan jam saat mendengar roti bakar sudah terangkat dari _toaster_. Dengan tergesa-gesa diambilnya roti tersebut dan dilahap. Sesudah sarapan singkat, Ia ambil langkah seribu beserta tas kerja dan keluar lalu dilanjutkan mengunci pintu rumah.

Ia ingin membawa mobil ke sekolah sebenarnya. Tapi diurungkan karena takut ada yang curiga bahwa Kiypteru Hiyama selalu dikenal sebagai vocalis ICE MOUNTAIN aka Teru. Mobilnya saja tak mungkin bisa dibeli oleh gaji guru standar. Jadi, opsi lainnya adalah menggunakan bis walaupun kemungkinan terlambat sangat besar.

Karena menurutnya ia akan terlambat, mengunjungi toko Natsuki sepertinya harus batal. Semoga saja kekurangan cairan hitam berkafein itu tidak membuatnya terlihat seperti orang sakaw. Ia berniat akan membuat kopi saat istirahat.

Mungkin karena tak minum kopi atau kekurangan tidur, ia hampir saja tertidur di dalam bis dan berakhir turun di pemberhentian yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ia tepok jidat sembari berlari mengejar waktu. Kalau seperti ini, ia benar-benar terlambat. Setelah berlari beberapa menit, ia bisa melihat sebuah bangunan sekolah. Sayang seribu sayang, kali ini terlihat wakil kepala sekolah sudah berdiri dengan sangar. Beberapa siswa yang terlambat sudah jadi korban, tak terkecuali guru.

Kiyoteru hanya menatap gerbang sekolah dengan merana. Saat sedang meratapi, ia merasakan matanya berkunang persis seperti akan kehilangan kesadaran seperti biasa.

"_Tidak, jangan lagi… hari ini aku harus mengajar apalagi tahun ajaran pertama!_"

Tapi si tubuh tak bisa diajak bekerja sama, pandangannya mulai tak jelas dan akhirnya berakhir gelap.

Pastinya jika sudah kehilangan kesadaran orang tersebut seharusnya tertidur atau dalam keadaan Kiyoteru adalah ambruk di jalan tanpa sebab. Namun, ia malah berdiri menutup mata sebentar lalu dibuka. Pandangannya jika dilihat lebih "tajam" dari biasanya yang lembut nan sopan. Hal lainnya adalah Kiyoteru melepas kacamatanya.

"Kau memang payah, Kiyo" gumamnya pada diri sendiri

Kiyoteru yang tangannya sekarang berada di kantung celana menatap percaya diri gerbang sekolah. Tas jinjing ditangannya sekarang ia panggul sehigga bergaya seperti anak sekolahan. Tanpa rasa malu atau bersalah, Kiyoteru berjalan begitu saja melewati wakil kepala sekolah.

"Kiyoteru Hiyama-sensei" tentu saja wakil kepala sekolah yang terkenal galak, mengajar pelajaran Matematika seperti dirinya dan bernama Meiko

"Ah, Sakine-sensei! Ada apa ya? Aku sedang buru-buru"

Meiko tak membalas, hanya tatapan tajam yang diberikan. Hiyama hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Kau telat, 10 menit"

"Lalu?"

"Seorang guru tak boleh telat apalagi sebagai panutan"

"Guru juga manusia"

"Hiyama-sensei, kau baru saja mendapatkan penghargaan guru terbaik tahun kemarin dan… sekarang kau membuat masalah? Apa sifat aslimu memang begitu? Sungguh buruk sekali sifatmu ini! Seseorang yang munafik"

Kiyoteru langsung mukanya berubah menjadi masam. Tak ada yang pernah mengatakan munafik, baik bagi "dirinya" maupun Kiyo. Tapi Kiyoteru hanya terkekeh, ia menarik nafas dalam.

"Kau cukup menyebalkan"

Meiko bingung, Kiyoteru dengan mudahnya bicara tanpa sopan santun seolah sudah biasa. Saat kebingungan, Kiyoteru mendekatinya dan jari telunjuknya ia tunjukkan tepat di wajah Meiko. Mulut sang wakil kepala sekolah sudah terbuka kembali terbungkam karena ujung jari telunjuk milik Kiyoteru bersinar berwarna merah.

"_Oyasumi_"

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Kiyoteru berjalan terburu-buru di koridor menuju kelas 2-1. Saat pertama kali ke ruang guru, Kiyoteru baru menyadari dan ia justru mencari wakil kepala sekolah yang terkenal akan kegarangannya. Mendengar pertanyaan Kiyoteru yang polos mengenai dimana keberadaan Meiko-sensei membuat semua guru menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menatap ke si guru terlambat.

Singkatnya, Kiyoteru jadi merasa tak nyaman. Tapi setelah seorang guru dekat bernama Alfonso "Big Al" menjelaskan, si laki-laki berkacamata tersebut hanya bisa menghempaskan badannya ke tempat duduk. Apalagi ditambah Big Al memberikan secarik kertas berisikan ia terpilih menjadi wali kelas di kelas 2-1. Kiyoteru hanya menatap horror kertas tersebut.

Big Al hanya menepuk pundak Kiyoteru sambil memandang penuh simpatik, "bersabarlah… kau itu guru terbaik, bukan? Punya seribu satu cara mengajar"

Yah, guru terbaik dan saat pagi sudah bermasalah dengan wakil kepala sekolah. Sekarang ia malah menjadi wali kelas yang terkenal sebagai neraka sekolah. Untuk sedikit gambaran, kelas 2-1 biasanya memang berisi orang-orang pintar dan bisa juga dikatakan salah satu kelas khusus. Malah ada yang menyebutkan sebagai kelas unggulan, hanya saja anak-anaknya memiliki masalah dalam kelakuan.

Dengan malas ia ambil buku beserta daftar murid kelas 2-1. Ia berjalan pelan untuk mencapai tujuannya alias si kelas. Dalam perjalanannya, ia sempatkan membaca daftar hadir kelas. Sesampainya di depan pintu kelas ditutuplah daftar hadir dan dibukalah pintu. Pemandangan menyebalkan yang ada dihadapan Kiyoteru.

Beberapa murid melempar kertas, ada yang duduk diatas meja bahkan tanpa peduli memainkan _gadget _mereka. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Kiyoteru langsung saja masuk ke mode "guru tanpa ekspresi".

"Semuanya, tolong duduk di tempat masing-masing dan jangan ada yang melakukan hal tak perlu"

Mengatakan hal tersebut, Kiyoteru justru mendapatkan sebuah lemparan pulpen. Karena Kiyoteru sudah berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini, dengan sigap buku referensi dijadikan tameng. Muka Kiyoteru terlihat tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

"Terima kasih atas hadiah selamat datangnya, aku dengan senang hati menerima pulpen ini. Kuharap bukan milik seseorang, atau mungkin yang memilikinya tak keberatan?"

Seorang siswa berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ah, Kagamine-kun? Ini milikmu? Ambillah" Kiyoteru memberikan pulpennya ke si siswa yang tadi berdiri

"Baiklah, namaku Kiyoteru Hiyama dan mulai saat ini menjadi wali kelas kalian. Aku mengajar pelajaran Matematika. Ada pertanyaan?"

Sebuah tangan terangkat, "Apa kau akan menjadi guru membosankan?"

"Itu tergantung kalian, ada pertanyaan lain?"

"Kau masih single?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuatnya merona, sedikit.

"Ehem, pertanyaan terlalu pribadi. Yang lain?"

"Apa kau ada koneksi dengan ICE MOUNTAN Teru? Karena menurutku wajahmu mirip dengan si penyanyi kecuali dia lebih keren dan tidak bertampang culun"

Semua yang ada di kelas langsung memandang sumber suara, tak terkecuali Kiyoteru sendiri.

"Kalau aku punya koneksi dengannya, memangnya kalian mau apa?"

Semua kelas terkesiap, mulai ada bisikan diantara murid. Tapi Kiyoteru tak mau ambil pusing, Teru dan dia _kan _sama. Walaupun beberapa orang pernah mengatakan terkadang "Teru" benar-benar berbeda dengannya. Bahkan ada yang sampai menyebarkan rumor kalau "Teru" memiliki mata emas, sangat indah dan aneh. Tapi seingatnya ia tak pernah memakai lensa kontak.

Selesai memperkenalkan diri, anehnya para siswa tak ada yang ingin bicara. Ia pernah curi dengar kalau kelas ini paling susah tenang, jadi suatu kemajuan jika kelas terkenal akan "keunikannya" sudah bisa tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata saat ada guru.

"Nah, hari ini kita akan melakukan apa? Langsung belajar atau lainnya?"

"Mungkin lebih baik kalau kau keluar, muka culunmu membuatku sebal" perkataan tersebut sukses membuat seisi kelas ricuh

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita bermain"

…

Bel sudah terdengar yang menandakan waktu pergantian pelajaran. Beberapa siswa terlihat bertampang kusut atau seperti orang mabuk. Kiyoteru menantang mereka bermain menggunakan Matematika. Bahkan sepertinya siswa yang terkenal paling pintar saja sampai menyerah. Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum lembut.

Baru saja ia beberapa langkah dari kelas, sudah terdengar langkah kaki dan namanya dipanggil. Ia kira sama-sama pengajar di sekolah, kenyataannya adalah seorang siswa berambut pendek berwarna biru. Ia ingat betul, dia mantan ketua OSIS. Jangan katakan anak sebaik dia bisa masuk kelas yang terkenal akan sebutan neraka bagi para guru. Cukup malang juga Kaito.

"Umm… kalau tak salah namamu Kaito Shion? Bagaimana bisa siswa sebaik dirimu masuk ke kelas menyeramkan? Ah, maaf… ada pertanyaan atau apa menemuiku?"

"A-ano… Hiyama-sensei itu anaknya Kiyoshi Hiyama, bukan?"

"Ehh? Ah, yup! Beliau memang ayahku, kenapa bertanya tentang hal itu, Shion-kun?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa dan pertanyaan bagaimana bisa aku masuk kelas 2-1 karena keinginanku"

Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum sekaligus tertawa canggung sebenarnya dengan diselingi nada simpatik. Melihat ke arah Kaito entah kenapa membuatnya merasa déjà vu, seperti pernah sekali bertemu dengan si murid laki-laki dulu sekali. Tapi perasaan tersebut tak ia pikirkan lagi dan memilih untuk mohon diri dari hadapan Kaito.

Saat Kiyoteru sudah tidak lagi dalam jangkauan pandangan Kaito, si murid laki-laki mengambil telepon genggamnya. Ia langsung mengirim pesan kepada sebuah nomor tanpa nama.

_Aku telah menemukan target kita_. Begitulah isi pesan singkat Kaito, setelah melakukan hal tersebut ia memutuskan kembali ke dalam kelas.

Kiyoteru sekarang sampai di ruang guru dan bersiap mengajar Matematika ke kelas lain tapi dihentikan salah satu guru bahasa Inggris, Leon. Seperti biasa Kiyoteru tersenyum sopan namun dalam hati ia bingung karena bisa dikatakan kalau Leon dengannya jarang bicara. Biasanya jika ada seseorang yang jarang bicara padamu dan menemuimu berarti ada hal penting.

"Mr. Hiyama" oh ya, Leon walaupun sudah mengajar lumayan lama masih tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaannya menggunakan sebutan dalam bahasa Inggris

"Ya?"

"Kau yang terakhir bertemu Ms. Sakine, bukan? Dia… sedikit aneh. Maksudku, memang pingsan tapi tidak mungkin sampai mengigau parah. Apa kau tahu ada apa yang terjadi dengannya? Mungkin ada tanda-tanda keanehan sebelumnya?"

Oh, benar juga tadi pagi sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya melihat Meiko Sakine. Tapi, tunggu dulu! Ia tidak bertemu secara langsung. Bahkan seingatnya ia hanya menatap walaupun jarak dekat tanpa bicara dengan wakil kepala sekolah. Tentu kedua alis Kiyoteru bertautan.

"Uh, Leon-san… maaf tapi aku tak mengobrol bahkan sepertinya tadi pagi aku pingsan?" Kiyoteru hanya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal

"Kau tidak pingsan, Mr. Hiyama. Bahkan kau membuat kopi di ruang staf tata usaha lalu berjalan di koridor untuk ke kamar mandi. Yah, kau juga tak pakai kacamata… baru pertama kali melihatmu dengan gaya seperti itu"

"_APA?!_"

Kiyoteru hanya terdiam, ia melihat kesana-kemari dan beberapa guru anehnya tak ke kelas masing-masing.

"Kenapa beberapa guru tidak langsung masuk ke kelas?" Kiyoteru sebenarnya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Mereka penasaran dengan keadaan Ms. Sakine"

Ah, benar juga. Keadaan Sakine-sensei tadi aneh menurut keterangan Leon.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku juga mau melihatnya! Permisi!"

Dan Kiyoteru sudah mengambil seribu langkah untuk menghindari kecanggungan. Dalam hati ia risau sendiri, tidak mungkin saat kehilangan kesadaran bisa membuat kopi! Atau jangan katakan dirinya mengigau parah. Ia menarik nafas panjang, kejadian hari ini terlalu melelahkan.

* * *

(1)Akito anggota ICE MOUNTAIN sekaligus sahabat Kiyoteru. Oh! Anggota ICE MOUNTAIN itu terdiri…  
+Hiyama Akito (sahabatnya cuma beda tulisan "Hi"-nya) sebagai gitaris!  
+Hokaze Natsuki (si Shota *ditembak*) sebagai drummer  
+Azuchi Touma (paling keren! Dia dewasa!) sebagai bassist  
+Amane Haruto (si playboy XD) sebagai keyboardist  
+Kiyoteru? tentu aja vocalist!

* * *

Wil, Kyo dan Yuu : Hai author!

Author : Uwah! Dari Zola Project! Hai kalian semua!

Wil : Author, ada yang review

Author : Eh mana? Mana?

Kyo : Nih *lempar review*

Review :

**KawaiiNekochii : Kiyoteru terkena penyakit Narkolepsi yaa?**

Author : *baca* Eh? Apaan tuh Narkolepsi? *cari di mbah G**gle* oh… ehhh? Bu-bukan! Dia bukan punya penyakit (semoga memang penyakit) dia… bakalan dijelasin di chapter depan deh! ^^;

Yuu : ahh… kayaknya sedikit kesalahpamahan ya?

Author : Iya :D semoga semakin kesini semakin jelas


	3. Unconscious or How?

Author : Asyik! Chapter 3! Masalah mulai muncak! Kiyoteru makin sering kehilangan kesadaran lebih sering dari biasanya!

Meiko : Author, seneng banget kayaknya nyiksa aku ya *aura membunuh menjalar*

Author : N-nggak! Nanti juga kamu ada bagiannya sama Kiyoteru di chapter depan-depannya (mungkin)

Meiko : *masih ngeluarin aura membunuh*

Author : … *langsung ambil jurus langkah seribu

(Makasih buat **KawaiiNekochii** sama **akanemori** buat reviewnya!)

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid masih punya beberapa pihak pengembangnya~**

**Warning : uh, darah?**

* * *

Ia sampai di depan ruang kesehatan. Benar saja, ruangan tersebut diisi oleh beberapa guru bahkan menyebabkan Kiyoteru sulit untuk mendekat ke tempat tidur dimana Meiko berada. Ia juga harus mengucapkan berkali-kali permisi hanya untuk lewat. Saat sampai di bangsal, terlihat Sakine tertidur namun berteriak seolah melihat suatu hal yang mengerikan dan ia juga diperhatikan beberapa guru.

"Ah, Hiyama-sensei! Kau yang terakhir kali melihatnya dan mungkin mengobrol?" pertanyaan yang sama dengan Leon namun membuatnya bingung harus jawab apa, ditambah seorang kepala sekolah lagi

"Ah ya… dia normal, sepertinya. Aku tak melihat ada yang aneh dengan Sakine-sensei"

Sekarang kepala sekolah kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Meiko yang sedang berteriak serta kejang-kejang. Kiyoteru sekarang malah sibuk berpikir, kalau tak salah dirinya pernah melihat hal yang sama seperti keadaan Meiko. Iapun mencoba mengingat masa lalunya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia melihat titik terang, ini berhubungan dengan ayahnya.

"_Ah ya… aku pernah melihat ayahku-_"

Lamunan Kiyoteru terpotong oleh suara pintu ruangan kesehatan yang dibuka oleh seseorang. Semua yang berada di dalam ruangan langsung menatap pintu. Terlihatlah seorang siswa yang cukup terkenal seantero sekolah. Pandangannya terlihat khawatir sekali, ia langsung mendekat ke tempat tidur. Melihat keadaan Meiko yang kejang-kejang membuatnya langsung memiliki muka serius.

"Sakine-sensei tak punya penyakit berat, kan?" Tanya Kaito tak ditujukan pada siapapun

Tak ada yang menjawab. Kaito menganggapnya sebagai ya.

"Kalau begitu, Sakine-sensei bukanlah kasus sembarangan! Ini pasti berhubungan dengan supranatural!"

"EHH!?"

"Iya, Principal-san… keluarga kami terkenal sebagai _exorcist! _Bahkan sudah menangani banyak kasus yang sama atau lebih buruk. Menurutku, ini dikarenakan sebuah sihir yang kuat!"

Langsung saja bisikan terdengar antara guru kecuali Kiyoteru.

"Lalu?"

Kaito langsung mengepalkan tangan, "itu berarti disini ada entah iblis, setan atau sejenisnya! Aku bisa sih melakukan 'penyucian' jika masih seperti ini sehingga sihirnya hilang. Tapi, tolong semuanya keluar dari ruangan"

Mendengar permintaan Kaito, semua yang berada di ruangan seketika itu juga pergi keluar.

…

Kiyoteru selesai membereskan mejanya dan sekarang waktunya untuk pulang. Ia baru saja mendapatkan telepon dari Akito kalau ICE MOUNTAIN harus berkumpul di rumah Touma. Kenyataannya Akito yang punya rencana dan ingin semua berkumpul dirumahnya tapi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Natsuki. Mendengar hal tersebut ia dengan terburu-buru keluar dari sekolah yang kali ini sudah sepi. Mungkin akan ada lagu baru dari entah itu Akito (dan berakhir ditentang anggota lainnya kecuali Kiyoteru) atau Natsuki (aka si trap, dan author dihajar).

Saat dalam bis menuju rumah Touma, Kiyoteru membuka buku music khusus gitar. Memang selain kesukaannya menyanyi, bermain gitar juga termasuk dan terkadang meminta Akito mengajarkan sedikit bagaimana memainkannya. Dan masalah memainkan alat music, tersebar rumor lagi tentangnya. ICE MOUNTAIN Teru bisa memainkan pianika, siapa yang menyebarkan ia tak tahu. Jangankan bermain pianika, gitar saja masih belajar.

Terkadang hidup sebagai orang terkenal terutama dalam dunia hiburan menyebabkan dirimu memiliki banyak rumor tak jelas.

Setelah mendengar pengumuman bahwa bisa berhenti di suatu pemberhentian dan dekat dengan rumah Touma. Kiyoteru lekas turun di pemberhentian tersebut. Karena jarak antara tempat berhenti dengan rumah temannya cukup dekat, ia lebih memilih berjalan. Lagipula tak ada salahnya sedikit berjalan, bukan? Hitung-hitung sebagai olahraga ringan.

Beberapa menit berlalu, rumah temannya sudah terlihat. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia hanya mengetuk pintu dan dibuka lebar oleh empunya sendiri alias Touma. Temannya yang paling dewasa (dan tenang saja, Kiyoteru masuk didalamnya) hanya mempersilahkan masuk. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Akito serta Natsuki sibuk berdebat. Haruto duduk disana seperti orang hilang.

"Umm… semuanya? Aku sudah datang…" Kiyoteru mencoba agar semua yang berada di ruangan untuk memperhatikan dirinya

Sayangnya masih tak ada yang peduli.

"EHEM" akhirnya Touma memilih turun tangan dan semuanya langsung mengalihkan pandangan padanya

"Uwah! Kiyo-kun sudah datang!"

"TERUUUU! Natsuki itu memang gadis, kan? Liat deh! Posturnya saja seperti perempuan!"

"Akito… kenapa membahas ini lagi?"

Mereka ahirnya bersepakat untuk duduk di ruang tamu dan membicarakan perihal lagu baru. Ini juga baru pertama kalinya ide lagu dari Haruto seorang. Meraka cukup penasaran karena _keyboardist _band ICE MOUNTAIN lebih menyukai "dengar dan meng-_copy_" daripada membuat. Bahkan melihat not balok atau angka saja saat belajar dan itupun dulu sekali.

Saat seperti inilah terlihat kekompakan anggota ICE MOUNTAIN tersebut. Akito yang biasanya mengerjai Natsuki dan mengganggu Kiyoteru mulai mencoba memainkan lagu dengan gitarnya. Kiyoteru menendangkan lagunya untuk memberikan gambaran.

"Nee… Kiyo-kun! Ada hal yang seru tidak di sekolahmu? Sejak pindah mengajar dari Hachigata-jou Minami(1) mulai banyak bertanya tentang keadaanmu terutama alumni atau ada angkatan yang kebetulan belum lulus hingga sekarang dan diajar olehmu" Haruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan teman-temannya mencoba lagu baru menggunakan intrumen masing-masing sengaja membuka pembicaraan karena ia bosan dan tidak melakukan kegiatan seperti lainnya.

"Yah, mengajar anak SMA lebih menantang sebenarnya, aku sampai dibuat pusing oleh mereka. Kecuali hari ini bisa dibilang paling tidak jelas menurutku"

Dan ini menyebabkan semua anggota ICE MOUNTAIN menghentikan kegiatannya, singkatnya mereka lebih tertarik pada pembicaraan Kiyoteru. Apalagi Akito sang sahabat karena menurut dia Kiyoteru itu guru yang jarang terlibat masalah sesepele apapun. Ia diajari oleh orang tuanya untuk memiliki iman kuat serta sifat yang sopannya luar biasa, kau tahu?

"Eh? Tumben sekali ada sedikit masalah dengan kau Teru! Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku punya masalah dengan namanya kata "pingsan" maksudku, hal tersebut selalu terjadi berulang-ulang! Bahkan sampai beberapa jam atau hari. Yang membuatku penasaran, aku saat pagi tadi sudah pingsan tapi…"

Semua nggota ICE MOUNTAIN saling berpandangan dengan keheranan.

"Kiyo, aku tak tahu kalau kau punya badan yang lemah"

Kiyoteru hanya mengedipkan matanya kebingungan mendengar perkataan Touma, "kukira kalian tahu karena terkadang aku tak datang latihan karena pingsan?"

"Kiyo-san, kau selalu datang latihan, kok! Kenapa bicara begitu?"

Kiyoteru menatap perkataan temannya yang paling pendek dengan pandangan keanehan. Natsuki bukan orang pembohong dan saat membaca ekpresi taman-temannya juga mengindikasikan kalau perkataannya memang benar.

"A-aku… ah sudahlah! Kita lanjutkan latihannya"

Obrolan ini membuat Kiyoteru menjadi canggung.

Empat jam berlalu, latihan kali ini (untungnya) sukses tanpa hambatan. Kiyoteru yang memang paling jauh tempat tinggalnya mengharuskan dirinya berjalan kaki dan saat melihat waktu di jam tangan, ia hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Seharusnya ia memanggil taksi kalau begitu. Mencari telepon genggam dan ia baru sadar kalau tertinggal di rumah Touma, mau kembali terlalu malas apalagi karena pembicaraan tadi membuatnya canggung.

Jadi bisa jadi beberapa menit tidur harus berkurang karena berjalan dari rumah Touma ke apartemen miliknya. Karena sudah malam, jalanan sudah sepi. Hingga sebuah sekelebat bayangan melewati pandangannya dan sebuah suara wanita meminta tolong menarik perhatiannya. Dulu sang ayah selalu mengajarkan jadilah orang yang baik, kalau ada orang meminta tolong maka tolonglah sebisa dirinya. Jadi ia memilih berlari mengejar entah apa yang lewat dengan cepat tadi.

Sesudah berlari entah berapa lama, ia melihat seorang gadis dan ia menebak kalau seorang anak SMA dihadang seorang pria namun tak jelas karena memakai jubah bertudung. Dan saat ia mendekat, ternyata siswa tersebut memang anak SMA, dari kelasnya pula. Orang bertudung tadi akhirnya membuka tudungnya dan memperlihatkan sepasang mata merah.

"_Mata… merah? Bukan manusia… ayahku pernah berurusan dengan hal seperti ini! Tapi ia tak pernah memperbolehkanku… mengajari bagaimana mengusirnya atau mengalahkannya. Apalagi ini salah satu siswaku_"

"**Memangnya kenapa, Kiyo?**"

Sebuah suara entah dari mana, membuat kiyoteru sibuk mencari sumber suara tersebut. Saat sedang sibuk mencari sumber suara, pandangan matanya mulai kabur seperti akan kehilangan kesadaran.

"Ah… tidak lagi…"

Kiyoteru melepas kacamatanya dan sekali lagi auranya berubah. Dasinya ia kendorkan dan lengan bajunya ia lipat. Ia mendekati kejadian tersebut seolah bukan perkara yang akan membahayakan nyawanya.

"Hei, _vampire _rendahan… berani sekali menyentuh seorang manusia dan yang jadi masalah adalah… gadis itu adalah seseorang yang berharga bagi Kiyo"

Si laki-laki bermata merah dihadapan Kiyoteru yang tadinya sudah memegang kedua lengan gadis melepasnya. Pandangan si laki-laki terlihat tajam, sedangkan Kiyoteru tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Ia bahkan menaruh salah satu tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Dengan pandangan malas ia menatap si _vampire_.

"Kalau seperti itu aku sama sekali tak terpengaruh, tatapan paling terburuk yang pernah ditunjukkan hanya oleh "dia" dan sampai sekarang masih kuingat"

"Berani sekali kau menggangguku, manusia! Apalagi kau tak membawa apa-apa"

Kiyoteru mengeluarkan tangan dari sakunya dan mengangkatnya, "woah! Kau benar! Seharusnya aku bawa peralatan pemburu makhluk rendahan seperti kalian. Tapi, kalau aku mengikuti para pemburu ada juga makin dibenci dan oh! Kalau kau sayang hidupmu lebih baik pergi, aku tak suka melihat wajahmu"

Perkataan tersebut sukses membuat si _vampire _naik darah dan memilih menyerang Kiyoteru.

"_Sou ka… _lebih memilih menyerangku? Yah, sesekali ada hal menarik tak apa"

Ketika _vampire _tersebut berada di dekat Kiyoteru, ia dengan mudahnya menendang tepat di daerah perut. Mau tak mau si _vampire _harus jatuh terjelembab.

"Aku sudah bosan main-mainnya, lebih baik selesaikan disini saja, ya? Khukhu"

Kiyoteru melepas kancing baju bagian atas dan ia menarik kalung yang berada di lehernya. Sebenarnya saat memegang anehnya keluar percikan listrik dan itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Tapi, melihat kesempatan tidak datang dua kali iapun memilih melakukan hal paling berbahaya. Setelah kalungnya terlepas, mata Kiyoteru berubah menjadi kuning.

Kiyoteru mendekati si _vampire _dan dengan mudahnya mengangkat dengan satu tangan di bagian kerah bajunya. Tangan satunya yang bebas dengan cepat mengarah ke bagian dada, lebih tepatnya di jantung dan kemudian…

Darah mengotori tangan Kiyoteru, _vampire _tadi menguap bagaikan debu.

"Tch. Aku berlebihan lagi, Kiyo bakalan terkena masa-"

Dua buah panah berhasil ia hindari, jujur baru pertama kalinya dirinya merasa terkejut. Tapi ia masih tenang dan menghadap ke arah seseorang yang mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Kiyoteru hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan matanya menangkap seseorang berambut biru memakai pakaian pada umumnya kecuali di tangan terdapat panah beserta serta menggendong senjata api.

"Kau mau membunuhku, ya?"

Si laki-laki menatapnya tidak senang, "kau telah membunuh bagianku, tapi tak apa ternyata aku malah menemukan yang lebih besar. Melihatmu bisa dengan mudah membunuh _vampire _tadi hanya ada satu kemungkinan, kau adalah seorang _pureblood_"

"Hah? Kau menyamakanku dengan makhluk yang meminta keabadian dari kami? Mereka rendahan kau tahu! Mau _pureblood _atau bukan"

"Maksudmu… kau adalah… iblis?"

"Akhirnya benar! Tapi aku malas bermain-main, apalagi mataku mulai sakit karena tadi. Aku kasihan pada Kiyo, tapi untung saja besok hari libur. Dan… kalau boleh kutebak… dari keluarga Shion, ya? Aku titip salam pada anggota keluargamu"

…

Kiyoteru membuka matanya, cahaya matahari menandakan waktu sudah siang. Saat melihat jam di meja dekat tempat tidurnya ternyata sudah pukul 10.20 pagi. Ia tak pernah ingat kembali ke rumah karena seperti biasa kehilangan kesadaran. Tapi, entah ini hanya halusinasi atau bukan karena tadi malam ia membunuh seseorang yang ternyata _vampire _dengan tangan kosong dan hampir saja terbunuh oleh panah. Badannya tak bisa digerakkan sesuai keinginan seolah seseorang menggunakannya.

Ia baru ingat sekarang hari minggu dan artinya waktu untuk mencuci baju. Segera saja ia bangun dari tempat tidur dan menuju keranjang yang penuh cucian kotor. Diangkatnya keranjang dan langsung melangkah ke tempat biasa ia mencuci. Awalnya ia memang akan ke _laundry _tapi diurungkan karena melihat noda kemerahan pada kemejanya.

Kemeja yang tadi malam ia pakai berwarna merah darah, walaupun hanya sedikit tapi Kiyoteru tahu bahwa noda tersebut bukan hal sepele. Ia tahu kalau noda tersebut adalah darah. Langsung saja bulu kuduknya merinding dan merasakan darah seperti hilang dari mukanya. Keranjang berisi cucian kotor dijatuhkan tak sengaja. Sedangkan Kiyoteru hanya jatuh terduduk dan mulai menjauhi keranjang.

"Da…rah? Sebuah darah dan… di kemejaku? Ba-bagaimana bisa…?"

Tak peduli dengan tumpukan baju kotor yang berserakan, Kiyoteru memilih kembali ke kamar dan mencari telepon genggam miliknya. Dengan cepat ia mencari nomor kontak sahabatnya, Akito. Ia menelepon untuk meminta Akito datang dan suaranya terdengar sampai bergetar.

Akito datang dengan kekhawatiran tinggi, pintu saja dibuka olehnya sendiri. Setelah pintu terbuka, baju kotor terlihat berserakan dan Kiyoteru tidak ada disana. Karena panik iapun memanggil nama Kiyoteru beberapa kali namun tak ada jawaban. Hingga akhirnya ia punya firasat kalau sang sahabat berada di kamar tidurnya sendiri. Akito dengan cepat membuka pintu dan mendapati Kiyoteru memeluk kedua kaki serta mukanya disembunyikan diantara keduanya.

Akito masih ingat sahabatnya pernah dalam keadaan seperti ini saat dimana ayah Kiyoteru pergi selamanya. Melihat Kiyoteru dalam keadaan ketakutan membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Hei, Teru… adakah yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku takut, Akito… aku takut melihat darah… aku takut melukai seseorang. Akito, aku itu tidak normal ya? Saat tak sadar, banyak yang mengatakan aku tak apa-apa bahkan melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa. Ada apa denganku, Akito?"

Akito duduk disamping Kiyoteru, ia menarik nafas panjang.

"Maafkan aku Teru… janjiku pada ayahmu, aku memegang janji itu"

"Maksudmu apa? Apa yang ayah katakan padamu?"

"Aku nggak boleh mengatakannya"

Gaya bicara mereka sekarang seperti saat masih kecil, dimana Akito berbicara sangat sopan ketimbang sekarang. Nadanya pun menjadi lembut.

Akito berdiri, "tapi kata ayahmu kau pasti akan mengetahuinya suatu saat nanti dan dia percaya kau bisa menghadapi masalahnya. Oh, bajumu yang kotor kucuci di rumah Touma, ya? Tenang saja semuanya aman bersamaku!"

Akito keluar dari kamar kiyoteru dan membereskan baju yang berserakan. Untung saja ia membawa mobilnya sendiri jadi membawa barang seperti ini tak memalukan. Terutama baju yang terkena noda darah tersebut.

"_Teru… kuharap kau tak apa-apa dan maafkan aku_"

* * *

Note :

(1)Hachigata-jou Minami, sekolah dimana Kiyoteru mengajar (sampai sekarang sebenarnya) menurut AH-software.

* * *

Author : wah, mungkin mulai dari sekarang saya nulis sedikit biodata anggota ICE MOUNTAIN aja kali ya?

Kiyoteru : Ah, Author-san! Kenapa baru tidur-liat jam-12 malem?

Author : nggak bisa tidur T_T

Kiyoteru : Umm… aku tidak bisa nyanyi lembut seperti Leon, khusus rock sih. Tapi mungkin saya coba cari lagu yang bisa bikin tidur!

Author : Makasih Kiyo-san! Ah, RnR boleh? #ditendang


	4. Yokai

Author : yoo! Saya balik lagi setelah internet menghilang selama seminggu XDD

Natsuki : author! Akito mulai meledekku sebagai perempuan! AKU NGGAK SUKA!

Author : Uhh… ya… emm…

Natsuki : *langsung kabur*

Author : tumben bukan Vocaloid yang nemenin ya? Ah sudahlah berarti saya bacain disclaimer sendiri

**Disclaimer : semua Vocaloid atau nama yang ada di dalamnya milik masing-masing pihak, author Cuma minjem chara untuk dipakai cerita**

**Warning : nggak ada… mungkin?**

* * *

Kiyoteru pada pagi hari dimana masuk sekolah menampakkan wajah kurang tidur. Ia tak menyangka apa yang dilakukannya berupa menangis, lalu ia mencoba membuat sibuk dengan persiapan mengajar atau membaca buku apapun itu. Jadi ada kantung di area bawah mata. Walaupun seperti biasa ia bertindak professional.

Menghela nafas panjang, Kiyoteru justru melamun memikirkan tentang hari lalu. Sejak kapan beberapa abnormal terjadi dalam hidupnya? Lalu bagaimana bisa Akito, sahabatnya sendiri merahasiakan tentang dirinya. Kenapa ayahnya tak pernah mengatakan tentang hal tersebut, apa yang dirahasiakan mereka?

"Hiyama-sensei!"

Lamunannya harus terpotong oleh panggilan siswanya sendiri. Ia paling terkenal dan rumor mengatakan gadis tersebut pernah berpacaran dengan banyak laki-laki. Memang harus diakui kalau si gadis memiliki wajah cantik. Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum.

"Iya?"

"Aku ada yang kurang mengerti, jadi kalau bisa… bolehkah aku minta waktu tambahan?"

"Ehh? Baiklah"

Si gadis dengan cepat berlari menuju ruang kelas. Kiyoteru menarik nafas panjang, jika Akito mengatakan ia akan mengetahuinya pada saat yang tepat, maka biarkanlah begitu. Ia tak ingin persahabatannya hancur hanya karena dirinya mulai mengalami kejadian abnormal. Harapannya hanya satu, keabnormalan tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi.

Dan seseorang dari balik pohon dekat Kiyoteru menampakkan wajah kesal .

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Kiyoteru sebagai guru yang baik mengingat janjinya. Tepat setelah sekolah sepi, siswi yang memintanya untuk mengajar tambahan. Saat ke kelas, Kiyoteru mendapati siswi tersebut duduk di mejanya. Ia mengaku sedikit terganggu ditambah yang dilakukan adalah tidak sopan. Ia hanya berdehem sekaligus berharap si siswi mengerti.

"Ah, sensei! Kukira kau tak datang!"

"Turun dari mejaku dan duduk di kursi siswa"

"Baiklah!"

Kiyoteru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Siswi tersebut mengeluarkan catatannya.

"Kau bilang tadi pagi ada yang susah. Yang mana, akan kujelaskan sejelas-jelasnya"

"Ini"

"Mana?"

Kiyoteru mendekat ke siswinya dan berakhir ia didorong ke lantai. Sakit? Sudah pasti dan si siswi sekarang berada diatasnya dengan posisi yang bisa dikatakan tidak senonoh. Kiyoteru sebenarnya mencoba mendorongnya di bagian bahu tapi siswi diatasnya ternyata lebih kuat menahan.

"_Tidak mungkin seorang perempuan… SISWI LAGI! Bisa lebih kuat dariku!_"

**DOR DOR!**

Siswi tersebut sudah melompat ke meja guru, Kiyoteru terkejut bukan main. Suara pistol yang sangat kencang tentu membuat siapapun terkejut. Tapi bukan itu yang jadi masalah, pistol tersebut tidak mengeluarkan peluru biasa melainkan cahaya berwarna keperakan. Kiyoteru masih memproses kejadian tersebut dan mencari siapa pelakunya.

Lalu pandangan Kiyoteru langsung ke arah pintu, terlihat Kaito memegang pistol berwarna perak.

"Tch… _Yōkai tak tahu diri menunjukkan diri pada siang hari, kau mau cari mati!?"_

Dan siswi tersebut hanya tersenyum menyeringai dan makin lama memperlihatkan giginya yang tajam hingga tawa terbahak-bahak, suaranya juga mulai tidak seperti manusia.

"OH! SEORANG PEMBURU MAKHLUK MACAM KAMI! Tapi, kau tak pernah kuharapkan ada disini. Jadi, sebelum nyawamu terlepas dari badanmu, pergilah selagi bisa! Aku… hanya butuh orang yang ada disana" _Yōkai tersebut menunjuk ke arah Kiyoteru dan orang yang ditunjuk hanya kebingungan_

_"Hah? A-aku?"_

_"Bukan kau, manusia! Tapi "dia" yang ada didalammu… seorang iblis yang paling kuat! Kau sendiri pasti sudah mengetahuinya, benar bukan tuan pemburu?"_

_Kiyoteru makin merasa orang asing diantara keduanya. Namun ia menyadari wajah Kaito mulai menunjukkan kekesalan yang tinggi._

_"Aku tidak pernah tahu tentang iblis yang kau katakan itu! Aku datang kesini karena memang sudah mengetahui tentangmu yang ternyata seorang Yōkai! Apalagi kau mau membuat hidup orang lain dalam bahaya!?"_

Siswi tersebut langsung melompat menuju Kaito, orang yang dituju hanya bisa menunjukkan wajah terkejut. Detik selanjutnya badannya terlempar ke belakang dan bertemu tembok. Langsung saja Kaito kehilangan kesadaran.

"SHION-KUN!"

Seperti tadi, Kiyoteru ditahan oleh tubuh si gadis namun kali ini ditambah rambutnya ditarik secara kasar sehingga wajahnya mendekat. Kiyoteru memerah mukanya karena memang terlalu dekat, namun tangan yang tidak menyentuh apa-apa berubah memiliki kuku panjang. Kiyoteru hanya bisa merinding tak karuan.

"Aku tahu kau disana, berpura-pura tak melihat atau… kau ingin leher anak ini putus?"

"Wha–?"

Tangan berkuku tajam nan panjang diangkat. Kiyoteru menutup mata dengan ketakutan, kenapa diantara semuanya harus dirinya yang mengalami kejadian langka nan berbahaya? Dalam hati ia sudah berdoa agar hidupnya tidak berakhir seperti ini. Ia masih _single _tak pernah punya pacar dan harus meninggal dalam keadaan JONES alias jomblo ngenes?

Sebelum tangan itu mengarah ke lehernya, Kiyoteru merasa seseorang menariknya ke bawah. Ia mendapati dirinya tak bisa menggerakkan badannya dan berada di sebuah tempat gelap, cahaya hanya ada di dekatnya. Saat matanya melihat kesana-kemari, ia mendapati seseorang berdiri dihadapannya. Ia membelakangi Kiyoteru dan tak menampakkan wajahnya.

"**Maaf, tapi mulai saat ini semuanya… akan bertambah aneh bagimu. Aku, meminta maaf tapi… kau tak keberatan kalau kugunakan tubuhmu sekarang, **_**kan**_**?**"

Kiyoteru hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa? aku tak mengerti!"

Si laki-laki menaruh jari telunjuk ke bibirnya, "**ssstt… pertanyaanmu kujawab lain kali saja, ya… Kiyo**"

Seketika kesadaran Kiyoteru menghilang.

"Ada apa kau mau menemuiku, nona _Yōkai?"_

_Gadis tersebut yang tadinya ingin mencekik sekaligus memenggal leher Kiyoteru langsung berhenti. Ia lompat ke meja guru dan hanya terkekeh._

_"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu, oh tuan paling terkuat diantara kami…"_

_Kiyoteru berdiri dari posisinya dan berjalan pelan menuju jendela. Kacamata yang biasanya menggantung menghias wajah absen karena dipegang ditangan. Ia memandang lewat jendela lapangan yang kosong dan langit mulai kemerahan. Kiyoteru tersenyum melihat matahari tenggelam berwarna jingga menghiasi awan dengan cahayanya._

_Ia membuka jendela dan membiarkan angin berhembus memasuki ruang kelas. Ia kemudian menghadap ke Yōkai tersebut, rambutnya ada yang bergerak karena angin._

_"Lalu apa maumu?"_

_"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau hari "itu" akan dekat, akan lebih baik jika laki-laki yang ada di tubuhmu kau bunuh. Ia hanya akan jadi pengganggu"_

_Kiyoteru yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung menyipitkan matanya. Kemudian warna irisnya berubah menjadi kuning dilanjutkan angin mulai berhembus kencang. Bahkan kursi serta meja ikut melayang._

_"Jangan pernah mengatakan hal tersebut pada Kiyo, aku… punya alasan sendiri untuk tidak membunuhnya. Dan kau, jika berani mengatakan hal tersebut sekali lagi… hidupmu berakhir"_

_Yōkai tersebut hanya tertawa kecil._

_"Kalau kau membunuhku, seisi ruangan kelas yang diajar si manusia akan membunuhnya. Tentu kau tak mau kejadian buruk terjadi bukan? Oh! Aku tahu, kau membunuh seorang __vampire __pureblood kemarin. Padahal tujuan __vampire __tersebut untuk membunuh yang tak tahu diri, Yuki Onna tapi malah memberi hati pada manusia"_

_"Mau itu Yuki Onna atau apapun makhluknya, jika memang apa yang mereka lakukan memang keinginan sendiri… apa salahnya?"_

_Yōkai itu melompat mendekati Kiyoteru. Ia mendorong tubuhnya sehingga mereka berdua berdempetan. Dasi milik Kiyoteru ditarik, jarak diantara keduanya sekarang sangat dekat._

_"Untuk makhluk paling terkuat namun tersegel mengatakan hal tersebut… kau cukup berani"_

_Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum menyeringai, "memangnya kenapa? Kau mau bermain denganku? Tapi, tubuh ini sayangnya bukan milikku–"_

_Rambut si Yōkai ditarik oleh Kiyoteru, tentu ia meronta karena merasakan sakit._

_"–Tapi kau juga harus tahu sopan santun, walaupun aku bukan gurumu… tunjukkanlah kesopanan. Hanya karena aku yang muncul ke permukaan, seenaknya saja mau menyentuhku"_

_Kiyoteru melepasnya dan sekaligus mendorongnya hingga terlempar jauh dan bertemu tembok. Ia melihat Kaito mulai sadar dan bersiap menembak si gadis. Kiyoteru yang menyadarinya mendekati papan tulis dan mengambil penghapus. Kemudian benda tersebut dilemparnya dan terkena tangan Kaito. Tentu saja pistol tersebut terlepas dari tangannya._

_Kaito terkejut dan dia langsung melompat menghindari cakaran si Yōkai. Ia menggit bibir bawahnya, menyesal tidak menyadari kalau sang guru sudah berubah. Saat Yōkai tersebut mau melompat untuk menyerang kaito lagi, tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang. Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum lembut saat Yōkai tersebut mendongak mencari si pelaku._

_Kiyoteru tak bicara, ia hanya menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya kemudian tangannya diangkat setinggi-tingginya. Tangannya mulai bersinar warna merah, si Yōkai menatap horror Kiyoteru lalu menutup matanya dengan takut. Namun bukanlah tamparan atau tonjokan keras, melainkan kehangatan pada dahinya. Yōkai berjenis kelamin perempuan tersebut hanya menunjukkan tampang keheranan._

"Kau terlalu membuat banyak keributan! Kaito… jangan menyakiti seorang perempuan, ya? Oh, Megurine-chan… _oyasumi_"

Kiyoteru menahan tubuh _Yōkai dan matanya tertutup, sekarang tangan si gadis berubah kembali ke bentuk manusia. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat wajah si perempuan. Kaito mendekati Kiyoteru dan mengacungkan pistol ke dahi. Kiyoteru hanya menghela nafas panjang._

_"Kenapa anak muda zaman sekarang sifatnya menjadi dua kali lipat lebih menyebalkan, mau itu seorang Yōkai atau manusia sama saja" keluh Kiyoteru_

_"Kau… kenapa bisa ada di dalam tubuh Hiyama-nii san! Aku tahu keluargaku memintaku memata-matainya tapi tak pernah kusangka iblis dengan lancangnya __tinggal __di dalam tubuh Hiyama-nii san! Cepat keluar dari sana!"_

"Tunggu, kau pakai suffix –nii san! Memangnya apa hubunganmu dengan Kiyo?"

Tatapan tajam, Kiyoteru hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Dengar ya, keluar dari tubuh ini tidak semudah kau melakukan _exorcist _setan atau nyawa orang mati yang tak sengaja merasuki tubuh seseorang. Aku lebih sulit dari itu dan besar kemungkinan membunuh Kiyo, makanya pendeta tua menyebalkan tersebut memilih menyegel kekuatanku yang sebenarnya daripada mengusirku. Aku juga mengerti kalau keberadaanku seperti parasit bagi Kiyo. Hmm… sekedar pengingat juga jangan pernah membuat masalah dengan murid di kelas Kiyo karena kuharap kau mendengar perkataan _Yōkai tadi kalau mereka bukan manusia. Kau tahu, besar kemungkinan yang manusia hanya kita berdu-maksudku Kiyo dan kau saja"_

_Kiyoteru kemudian merebut pistol tersebut dari tangan Kaito namun ada percikan listrik. Ia menatap pistol tersebut lebih dekat._

_"Wah, __Silver Maiden__! Bisa membunuh segala makhluk supranatural… bahkan aku sendiri yang memegangnya sampai melawan, kalau tak kulepas pasti ada bekas terbakar di tangan Kiyo"_

_Kaito mengambil kasar pistol miliknya. Ia menaruh pistol tersebut ke dalam jas seragamnya. Kiyoteru kemudian menggendong badan Megurine._

_"Hei, hampir malam dan karena keributan tadi aku takut ada makhluk lain yang menyerang. Lebih baik kita pulang bersama, mungkin kupanggil Akito untuk menjemput kita?"_

…

Akito hanya menunggu dengan diselingi memainkan permainan An*ry Bird di telepon genggam. Jangan pernah membicarakan atau menyinggung soal ini karena dijamin Akito akan menyangkal. Sahabatnya memang hanya mengirimkan pesan singkat, tapi cukup membuatnya sedikit panik karena ia sebenarnya sedang melayani banyak pelanggan. Untung saja ayahnya mengerti dirinya.

Memang anggota band ICE MOUNTAIN bisa dibilang paling aneh, sudah punya profesi berpenghasilan tinggi tapi masih mempertahankan pekerjaan lama. Bahkan dua diantara mereka sudah diketahui public secara umum. Tapi Akito tak habis pikir, jarang sekali Kiyoteru memintanya mengantar.

Dari gerbang sekolah terlihat oleh Akito dua orang, salah satunya seperti menggendong seseorang. Matanya menyipit untuk memperjelas siapa mereka. Beberapa lama kemudian, kedua orang itu menampakkan penampilannya yang menunjukkan Kiyoteru serta seseorang berambut biru pendek. Seseorang yang digendong oleh Kiyoteru ternyata siswi sekolah tersebut.

"Ah! Hiyama-kun!"

Akito kebingungan mendengar Kiyoteru memanggilnya dengan nama belakang, tapi saat melihat kedua mata sahabatnya berwarna kuning raut wajahnya menjadi masam. Akito tak membalas, hanya melipat tangannya di dada.

"Kenapa kau tak membalasku?"

"Untuk apa aku membalas seseorang yang menggerogoti sahabatku"

Kiyoteru terdiam, Akito hanya membuka pintu mobilnya. Kaito menatap canggung dua orang dewasa didekatnya. Bicara tentang menggerogoti tubuh, ini pertama kalinya "dia" muncul dalam waktu cukup lama bertahan tanpa membuat mata serta tubuhnya merasa sakit. Tapi ia tahu, kalau lebih lama menahan pasti rasa tersebut akan muncul.

Sekarang Akito mengobrol tentang hal umum dengan Kaito dan terlihat hanya mendengarkan percakapan si laki-laki berambut merah. Karena nyatanya Kaito lebih banyak diam sedangkan Akito bercerita panjang lebar.

"_Tidak baik bagi Kiyo untuk tidak tersadar dalam waktu lama kalau aku yang muncul_"

Kiyoteru jadi teringat satu hal, "ahh… Hiyama-kun! Bolehkah aku meminta bantuan darimu?"

Percakapan antara Akito dan Kaito terhenti, raut muka si laki-laki berambut merah hanya terdiam. Tapi melihat dari mata serta gesturnya, Akito setuju dengan permintaan Kiyoteru.

"Tentunya kita harus mengantarkan Megurine-san ke rumahnya"

Entah kenapa Kaito langsung menatap ala pembunuh kepada Kiyoteru.

* * *

Author : Wah! Selesai! Oh, ada yang minta Bandnya sensei dijelasin! Berarti…

**ICE MOUNTAIN special corner!**

ICE MOUNTAIN aka band yang isinya orang-orang abnormal (Akito : OI! Gue normal!) terdiri dari Akito Hiyama sebagai gitaris, Touma Azuchi pemain bass, Natsuki Hokaze sang drummer dan terakhir Haruto Amane pemain keyboard/organ atau apapun namanya. Dan maaf, lupa ditulis terakhir adalah Kiyoteru Hiyama sendiri sebagai vokalis.

ICE MOUNTAIN berdiri sejak masa kuliah, paling susah direkrut adalah Touma Azuchi dan faktanya dia sebenarnya selalu di sewa oleh banyak band di Jepang (wow!) namun cepat dipecat karena mudah membuat masalah. Paling dewasa walaupun tidak sedewasa Haruto Amane.

Seperti yang dijelaskan author chapter kemarin, ICE MOUNTAIN masih mempertahankan pekerjaan utama masing-masing entah alasannya apa. Mereka punya background masa lalu masing-masing. Terus di toko dimana Akito kerja (dan keluarganya yang punya toko tersebut) sering sekali seorang gadis berambut panjang kuncir dua beli daun bawang dalam jumlah banyak.

* * *

Author : udah, segitu dulu dijelasinnya mungkin seharusnya bikin cerita sendiri kali ya?

Len : Author! Kenapa dibu- *Len keburu dibekep*

Author : udah segitu aja! Sampai jumpa dan Len, jangan bocorin cerita oke?


	5. Everything's Gonna be Crazy!

Author : Wa-wah! Maaf!

Tone : hai author! Kenapa minta maaf?

Author : ah Tone Rion! Saya lupa cantumin note penting!

Tone : beneran? Oh ya… aku ada project! Dadaaah!

Author : tungguin… T_T

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik semua pihak pembuatnya, oke? (ICE MOUNTAIN juga perasaan, author by : Akito)**

**Warning : umm… apa ya? (dan ditendang)**

* * *

**Note :**

**Diitalic berarti sedang mikir dalam hati dan nggak ketahuan sama sisi satu sama lainnya :D**

**Makasih buat :  
-review : Go Minami Hikari Bi dan akanemori  
-Fav(s) : Go Minami Hikari Bi dan Satsuki21as  
-Follow(s) : Go Minami Hikari Bi, KuroKazumi dan Satsuki21as**

* * *

"Kenapa Kaito menatap tajam kau selama perjalanan ke sebuah tempat tinggal yang… ASTAGA! BESAR SEKALI!"

Mobil Akito berhenti di dekat sebuah _mansion _besar namun terlihat seram. Seperti _mansion_ ala film horror, terlihat tua serta membuat siapapun yang mendekat menjadi ketakutan. Ditambah tembok _mansion _tersebut ditumbuhi tanaman sulur, hawa menyeramkan makin terasa kental.

Akito sebenarnya merasa menyesal kenapa mengikuti permintaan sahabatnya-yang-kerasukan dan berakhir di depan tempat tinggal terseram dalam hidupnya. Kiyoteru memang meminta mereka tetap di dalam mobil dan jangan pernah keluar apalagi mendekat. Sang sahabat? Ia sudah kabur meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan menggendong siswi yang masih kehilangan kesadaran.

"Jadi… Kaito mau mengobrol banyak hal?"

Ketika Akito dan Kaito mulai mengobrol menghilangkan penat, Kiyoteru dilain pihak sedang berada di depan gerbang _mansion _tersebut. Kiyoteru maklum, biasanya makhluk seperti mereka memang memiliki hidup bonafid. Beberapa malah ada yang memiliki perusahaan secara turun-temurun. Kiyoteru menghela nafas, bertemu dengan mereka bukanlah perkara mudah.

Gerbang menjulang tinggi bercat hitam terlihat tertutup rapat. Ia bingung bagaimana membuat gerbang dihadapannya terbuka. Apalagi tak ada penjaga atau apapun yang akan membukakan gerbang. Ingin sebenarnya ia melompat, tapi itu berarti ia harus melepas segel kedua alias kalungnya dan pastinya ada efek samping yaitu mata yang sakit. Ditambah beban dibelakang menahan seseorang. Dalam hati ia merutuki hidupnya sekaligus Kiyo.

Disaat sibuk dengan dirinya, pintu gerbang terbuka dengan pelan. Kiyoteru menatap sebal karena setelah beberapa lama akhirnya dibuka juga.

"_Oh, harus seperti Kiyo! Kalau tidak, kujamin orang tuanya yang pasti sama-sama __Yōkai menyadari kalau aku bukan manusia__"_

Ia melewati pintu dan mendapati orang tua berkeriput memakai jubah membawa sebuah lentera di tangannya. Kiyoteru tak yakin kalau orang tersebut manusia atau bukan. Tapi ia tahu kalau harus mengikutinya karena ditunjukkan oleh aba-aba tangan.

Mereka berjalan digelapnya _mansion_, Kiyo bingung kenapa penerangan taman tempat tinggal sebesar ini sangat minim sekali. Kalau ingin mereka menciptakan tempat tinggal seram sih tak apa, tapi jika mencoba menyatu dengan masyarakat agar manusia tidak curiga ini sama saja bohong. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran keluarga _yōkai_ satu ini?

"Tuan Hiyama, kita sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah tuan" oh, ternyata si orang tua ini bukan manusia, Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum dan menatap pintu mahoni. Saat kembali menengok ke belakang, orang tua tersebut sudah hilang tanpa bekas.

_"__Dasar menyebalkan__"_

Kiyoteru mengetuk pintu dan langsung saja terbuka lebar. Layaknya sebuah mansion, gaya Eropa terasa amat kental menghiasi ruangan. Kiyoteru tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa makhluk bukan manusia ini bisa memiliki semua hal yang mahal. Setelah masuk pintu langsung tertutup, Kiyoteru hanya memutar bola matanya dan dalam hati menggerutu tak jelas.

Matanya langsung tertuju ke depan dimana terdapat tangga saat sebuah langkah kaki terdengar. Kiyoteru dengan cepat memasang senyuman sopan ala sisinya yang lain keluar. Semoga saja Yōkai didepannya tidak curiga.

"Ah, seorang tuan muda membawa putri kami…"

_"Tuan muda? Oh ya, rata-rata umur yōkai atau makhluk sejenisnya lebih tua dari kelihatannya"_

"Ahh… anda ayah dari Megurine-san, ya? Aku membawa anakmu yang pingsan tadi saat pulang sekolah. Ia tergeletak begitu saja tanpa ada yang peduli"

"Terima kasih, maaf tapi anda siapa dan bagaimana anda tahu alamat rumah kami?"

"Oh, aku gurunya… tentu tahu tempat tinggalnya"

Kiyoteru setelah seorang butler membawa si gadis entah kemana mohon pamit. Ia berharap bisa keluar dari mansion dengan selamat. Apalagi ia merasa empunya mansion ini mulai curiga padanya. Ia mohon pamit dan berjalan menuju pintu. Saat knob pintu mulai diputar, lampu dalam ruangan mati kemudian menyala. Kiyoteru menatap kebelakang lewat sudut matanya. Ia menyadari warna iris si empu rumah berubah warna.

Kiyoteru hanya mendecak pelan, kenapa harus mereka menyadarinya pada waktu akhir. Ia butuh pulang dan beristirahat apalagi matanya mulai terasa sakit.

"Sayangnya manusia yang berani menginjakkan kaki disini tak bisa pulang dengan normal"

Ternyata masih dianggap sebagai manusia, Kiyoteru bersyukur namun disisi lain mengutuk pria paruh baya di belakangnya. Kiyoteru kemudian membalikkan badan dan ia hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Kenapa aku tak boleh pulang? Aku punya banyak urus–"

Kiyoteru menghindari sebuah patukan ular besar. Ia terkejut bukan main dan saat melihat, ternyata orang tadi sudah dikelilingi ular besar empat ekor.

"KUSO! Dasar yōkai menyebalkan!"

"Tuan muda, aku tahu anakku kehilangan kesadaran karena perbuatanmu. Faktanya kau juga bukan manusia. Tidak ada satupun manusia bisa mengelak seranganku"

Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum namun terkesan menantang. Ia mengendurkan dasi miliknya.

"Aku memang membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran tapi itu juga untuk kebaikannya. Kalian pasti tak mau anak tersebut mati sia-sia terkena tembakan Silver Maiden seorang exorcist, bukan?"

Namun penjelasan yang sudah diutarakan sepertinya tak didengar, sekali lagi Kiyoteru menghindari serangan. Ia mendecak kesal, kalau seperti ini ia lebih memilih untuk membiarkan gadis tadi tertidur di sekolah. muncullah masalah, sekarang ia yakin kalau tubuh Kiyoteru tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi dan terbukti dari matanya yang sakit.

Saat seperti ini ia butuh seorang _exorcist_, menyedihkannya ia membutuhkan bantuan musuh. Sekali lagi ia menghindari dan sempat melihat mata ular besar. Beberapa saat badannya sakit bukan main seolah diremukkan seseorang.

"Sakit? Itulah mengapa ular tersebut tak boleh dipandang tepat di mata, manusia akan buta hingga meninggal dan bagi kita pasti merasa sakit luar biasa"

"Tch… haahhh… haahhh…"

Orang tersebut mendekat,"jadi, mungkin tuan…"

Kiyoteru mencekik sekaligus mengangkat badan orang tersebut hanya dengan satu tangan. Kali ini mata Kiyoteru sudah berubah warna, bagian kanan merah dan kirinya masih berwarna kuning. Tangan kiri yang tak mencekik sekarang sedang memegang kalung berbentuk _cross_.

"Haha. Maaf saja, kalau seperti itu belum seberapa dan perangaimu membuatku kesal"

**BRUK**

Orang tersebut dilempar, salah satu ular berhasil dipegang oleh Kiyoteru.

"Kau tahu? Beberapa spesies ular dilindungi, bahkan jika kubunuh akan ada pihak yang marah–"

Kiyoteru memegang erat ular tersebut bahkan sepertinya berniat untuk dibunuh.

"–tapi kalau ularnya menyebalkan, lebih baik-"

"HENTIKAN!"

Kiyoteru langsung terdiam, ia menatap sumber suara. Ternyata si gadis sudah terbangun dan dibelakangnya ada orang tua yang tadi mengantarnya ke depan pintu. Disamping si gadis ada _butler _yang terlihat panik membicarakan kalau keadaannya tidak baik pergi dari tempat tidur. Ayahnya sedikit terkejut mendengar teriakan sang anak.

"Ayah! Sudah Luka bilang jangan terlalu overprotektif padaku! Apalagi dia guruku dan, apa Ayah lupa kalau orang didepan kita bukan hanya makhluk seperti kita yang biasa? Lihat matanya! Berwarna kuning dan ayah tahu kan kalau makhluk supernatural bermata kuning hanya "dia" saja!?"

Mata sang ayah kembali normal, ia kemudian menatap Kiyoteru dan melebar.

"Adam…"

Kiyoteru menggigit bibir bawahnya dan matanya ia tutup, seketika pintu rumah langsung terbuka dengan angin kencang. Tak membuang kesempatan, ia berlari keluar tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya. Penglihatannya mulai berkunang, sepertinya ia sudah mencapai batas maksimal tubuhnya menahan.

Ia mendecak pelan saat sampai di depan pagar menjulang tinggi. Ia berpikir sebentar dan mengambil _cross _yang berada di kantung jas. Dipegangnya erat dan menarik nafas panjang, wajahnya terlihat menyesal. Kiyoteru memilih mengambil ancang-ancang dengan mundur beberapa langkah. Kemudian berlari secepat yang ia bisa dan pada titik tertentu, kakinya menolak sehingga terlihat melakukan lompat tinggi (dalam hal ini terlalu ekstrim).

Ketika kakinya mulai meninggalkan tanah, anehnya bulu-bulu warna hitam beterbangan. Kiyoteru menyadarinya dan mukanya langsung terlihat kesal tapi tak dipedulikan, ia memilih berlari kembali ke mobil Akito. Sesampainya di samping mobil Akito, ia menggedor kacanya. Kaito yang menyadarinya langsung membuka pintu mobil.

"Akito, cepat pergi dari sini" perintahnya tegas

"Hah?"

"Cepat"

"Ba-baiklah"

Si laki-laki berambut merah jabrik memilih menuruti kata-kata sang sahabat, gas ditancap dan dengan gesit memutar kemudi untuk kemudian meninggalkan daerah tersebut.

"Hei, kau terlihat kusut sekali"

Kiyoteru yang sibuk memasang _cross _ke lehernya dan sedikit meringis kesakitan karena ada percikan listrik menatap Akito, "kenapa tak memanggilku Teru? Aku sama saja dengan dia"

"Hah? Kau dan Teru sama? Kau bermimpi apa!? Yang kau lakukan hanya menyakiti dia! Kau juga tahu kalau melepas _cross _pemberian ayahnya akan membahayakan Teru tapi tetap saja dilakukan!"

"Aku tak punya pilihan"

"Setiap hal punya pilihan"

Kiyoteru berhasil membuat _cross _tersebut kembali tergantung di leher. Sekarang matanya yang berwarna bagian kanan merah kembali jadi kuning. Kiyoteru menghempaskan badannya ke kursi mobil. Lengan kanannya menutupi mata dan nafasnya terdengar tersengal-sengal seperti kelelahan.

"Karena pilihan yang ada hanya ini" ucap Kiyoteru pelan dan ia berharap Akito tak mendengarnya

"_Adam… sudah lama aku tak dipanggil dengan nama itu. Apa benar hari terkutuk tersebut sudah dekat?_"

Kiyoteru menghela nafas panjang dan menatap gelapnya malam lewat jendela.

"_Eve… akankah aku bertemu dengannya… atau seperti yang sudah digariskan, keberadaannya akan memanggilku? Tch, kalau seperti ini aku tak bisa memegang janjiku pada si orang tua_"

…

"Kaito, bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?"

Kaito yang saat itu berada di depan apartemen Kiyoteru hanya kebingungan mendengar sebuah permintaan mendadak. Kiyoteru kembali ke dalam apartemennya dan kembali ke hadapan Akito serta Kaito dengan sebuah buku di tangan. Kaito hanya mengangkat alis bagian kanan dan Kiyoteru tersenyum.

Pada keesokan harinya Kaito bertampang kusut. Ia tak menyangka saat sang guru meminta bantuan langsung saja tugas paling menyebalkan. Ia diminta mengajar kelas 2-1 pelajaran Matematika dan minggu depan langsung ulangan. Kaito berharap semoga saja perkataan gurunya tadi malam hanya saat sisi lainnya muncul, bukan Kiyoteru Hiyama asli. Jadi, mungkin saja akan melupakannya terutama bagian ulangan.

Tapi sejujurnya ia tak menyangka, orang yang harus ia mata-matai adalah gurunya sendiri sekaligus pamannya. Namun saat pertama kali bertemu di sekolah ini, Kiyoteru Hiyama terlihat tak mengenalinya. Faktanya hanya sisi lainnya yang mengenal bahwa ia Kaito Shion seorang anak pemburu makhluk supernatural dan _exorcist _juga. Dan bicara tentang sisi lain dari sang paman, Kaito ingat bahwa ia jangan pernah membuat masalah di kelas 2-1.

Bel masuk sekolah berbunyi, Kaito maju kedepan dan tidak mempedulikan bisikan beberapa siswa. Ia melihat dengan jelas Kagamine bersaudara yang terkenal usil terlihat senang karena pelajaran Matematika kosong.

"Umm… semuanya! Ada tugas dari Hiyama-sensei dan aku diminta menjelaskan bagaimana mengerjakannya"

"Nah, si guru culun itu lebih baik tidak dipedulikan"

"Tidak masuk? Berita bagus!"

Kaito yang membuka mulut langsung menutup saat melihat salah satu siswa dikelas bernama Luka Megurine berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Entah kenapa Kaito mulai merasa tak nyaman melihat gerak-gerik gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

"Kalian tahu? Dia hampir membunuhku kemarin! Dia punya _Silver Maiden _dan kutebak ia bawa entah di tas atau pada pinggangnya"

Kaito mengangkat sebelah alisnya sedangkan seisi kelas mulai riuh. Kali ini seorang siswa berambut pirang pendek berjenis kelamin laki-laki mendekatinya. Awalnya si laki-laki hanya menatap Kaito dari ujung rambut, namun terhenti saat matanya berada di wilayah pinggang. Yang Kaito tahu badannya sudah melayang ke belakang dan bertemu papan tulis. Senjata berbentuk pistol bernama _Silver Maiden _berada di tangan si laki-laki serta memercikkan sengatan listrik.

"Dia ingin membunuh kita!"

"Astaga! _Silver Maiden _asli!"

"Kukira di sekolah tak boleh membawa senjata?"

Dan banyak pembicaraan yang membuat Kaito makin terpojok. Tanpa bicara ia mendekati pintu secara diam-diam namun saat pegangannya diputar, ternyata tak bisa dibuka. Kaito mencari penyebabnya dan seseorang memegang buku bersampul hitam bersinar menjawab pertanyaannya di kepala. Seorang penyihir di kelas tersebut dan mengunci pintu menggunakan sihir.

Kaito mengutuk dalam hati si gadis menyebalkan, kalau ia tahu akan seperti ini pasti sudah dilakukan untuk menembaknya kemarin. Lalu ia merutuki iblis yang merasuki bahkan menjadikan tempat tinggal di tubuh sang paman. Suasana mulai tak terkendali, Kaito tahu kalau berurusan dengan makhluk seperti mereka tanpa mempersiapkan diri dengan peralatan memadai pasti hidupnya berada diujung tanduk. Lalu hal kedua adalah kematian atas makhluk supernatural mudah disembunyikan alias tak dianggap dalam hukum.

Beberapa kali Kaito menghindari serangan entah dengan melakukan acrobat berupa meroda hingga melompat antar kursi. Makin lama ia merasa lelah.

Saat Kaito sibuk dengan murid kelas 2-1 yang ternyata rata-rata bukan manusia, Kiyoteru baru terbangun dalam keadaan jamuran. Ia tak menyangka bangun kesiangan dan anehnya badannya seperti sudah melakukan kegiatan berat. Sekarang ia sedang menyiapkan kopi lalu ke meja dimana telepon rumahnya berada. Ia ingin menelepon pihak sekolah kalau dirinya tak masuk.

Niatannya terpotong karena ada suara mengetuk dari jendela apartemen. Ia buka jendela dan masuklah sebuah benda dengan cara melayang seperti burung. Memang dari jauh terlihat seperti burung namun setelah hinggap di bahunya, ia menyadari bukan sejenis bangsa aves. Langsung saja mulutnya menganga tak percaya.

Bentuk benda tersebut memang seperti burung tapi yang membuatnya tak normal adalah bukan dari bulu, berdaging dan hidup. Benda–dan ia yakin memanggilnya seperti itu–tersebut terbuat dari es. Memang terlihat indah, tapi sepertinya teknologi masa kini belum ada yang bisa membuat benda mati semacam es menjadi seperti hidup tanpa sumber energi. Saat masih menatap kebingungan, ia baru menyadari kalau benda tersebut membawa secarik kertas di kakinya.

_Hiyama-sensei, kelas 2-1 mulai tak terkendali! Tolong kami_

Baiklah, sebuah permintaan tolong tapi karena ia tak mengajar kenapa tidak mencari guru lain? Ia percaya ada yang menggantikannya. Ketika sibuk berpikir, ia merasakan bahunya basah disertai rasa dingin menusuk tulang. Benda-berbentuk-burung sudah mencair dan tentu saja membuat baju bagian bahu basah.

Ia menatap bingung ke arah bahu, namun selanjutnya pandangannya menjadi gelap.

* * *

**ICE MOUNTAIN CORNER TWO~** (biodata masing-masing anggota)

Kiyoteru Hiyama  
(氷山キヨテル/Hiyama Kiyoteru)

Sang vocalis sekaligus sahabat Akito Hiyama. Perbedaan nama mereka cuma di bagian "Hi" dalam kanji, "Hi"yama dalam Kiyoteru beda arti sama "Hi"yama dalam Akito, kalau kiyoteru artinya gunung es atau _iceberg _dan di Akito artinya gunung api aka _fire mountain_. Diambil nama bandnya ICE MOUNTAIN karena nama mereka terutam Kiyoteru.

Dia lulusan SD–SMP-SMA Hachigata-Jou Minami dan saya lupa universitasnya. Mengajar di SD dan sebenarnya pernah mengajar di SMA tapi… justu trauma karena banyak yang bilang dia keren untuk ukuran guru terutama saat kacamata absen dari wajah. Kelakuan sangat sopan dan faktanya dia anak angkat, tak punya orang tua. Hanya ada ayah angkatnya bernama Kiyoshi Hiyama (dan faktanya Kiyoshi Hiyama adalah _voice provider_-nya, I see what you did there AHS -_-)

Dia nggak pernah pacaran, bahkan ke perempuan bakalan sangat sopan. Tapi… jangan pernah deketin dia kalau kacamata dilepas karena bakalan keluar sisi "kerennya". Dan pengecualian, dilepas jangan terlalu lama atau dia bakalan lelah matanya.

Tunggu fakta ICE MOUNTAIN selanjutnya!

* * *

Author : Dan karena fakta diatas itu si author sableng punya ide cerita ini dan jadi headcanon sampai sekarang. Sisi kerennya kalau kacamata dilepas itu karena di punya dua kepribadian… MUAHAHAHA!

Iroha : Author…. Awas keselek lalat

Author : plis deh, emangnya saya cicak makan lalat!?

Iroha : ehehe…

Author : Makasih buat Review, fave dan follows!


	6. Homeroom

Author : maaf ya, belum bisa bales review! TwT ini jugaa updatenya buru-buru!

Gachapoid : Hai author!

Author : EH!? Gacha-kuuun!

Gachapoid : aku bacakan disclaimer sama warning ya?

Author : makasiih!

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya semua pihak pengembangnya terutama Yamaha yang punya lisensi**

**Warning : sedikit kekerasan... mungkin?**

* * *

Kiyoteru mengemudikan mobil bergaya _sporty _miliknya menuju sekolah. Ia tak peduli tatapan beberapa orang atau terbongkarnya rahasia kalau dia adalah vokalis band rock ICE MOUNTAIN. Toh, ia akan makin terkenal sehingga bisa mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Tapi ia tak menyangka harus dirinya lagi yang muncul ke permukaan. Sepertinya masalah makin memuncak semenjak mengajar kelas misterius aka 2-1.

Dan ia makin terkejut ada salah satu yang memberitahunya lewat kelebihan mereka. Bagaimana orang tersebut tahu apartemennya, hanya gelengan tak percaya yang dilakukan. Memang makhluk supernatural tak pernah berhenti membuatnya tercengang. Tapi aneh juga salah satu dari mereka meminta tolong padanya.

Gerbang sekolah Vocataki Gakuen terlihat jelas olehnya. Decakan kecil keluar dari bibir menunjukkan kekesalan walaupun tak terlalu menonjol. Saat ia keluar dari pintu mobil, ia mendekati dan melihat salah satu pengurus sekolah tak sengaja berjalan di depan gerbang. Dipanggilnya si pengurus dan meminta untuk dibukakan namun sayangnya tolakan yang diterima. Orang tersebut beralasan hanya kepala sekolah yang bisa memberi izin untuk membuka pintu saat jam pelajaran berlangsung.

Mendengar balasan yang mengecewakan membuat sebuah pikiran terlintas, mungkin ia akan melakukan lompatan melewati dinding sekolah.

"_Jangan, hal pertama pasti akan membuat seisi sekolah kebingungan dan Kiyo jadi ada masalah. Kedua, kalau kugunakan kekuatanku lagi… pasti akan membuat Kiyo tersiksa_" niatanpun diurungkan.

Karena sibuk berpikir, Kiyoteru terlihat mematung di depan gerbang dan tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang berpakaian yang sama formalnya mendekat. Ia menyadarinya saat orang tersebut sudah ada di balik gerbang. Kiyoteru hanya menatap orang tersebut.

"Ah, Hiyama-sensei! Kukira kau tak datang… wah! Mobil yang bagus dan baru pertama kali aku melihatmu tanpa kacamata" impresi pertama yang didapat adalah orang tersebut cukup berisik

Kiyoteru masih terdiam, ia hanya memberi pandangan kenapa-kau-disini. Tapi lama kelamaan ia menyadari kalau orang tersebut adalah kepala sekolah.

"Ah, maaf kukira siapa, yah ada salah satu muridku meminta tolong entah apa maksudnya"

"Berarti keributan kelas 2-1 ada hubungannya ya? Hmm… boleh kutebak sebenarnya kau bukan "Kiyoteru" tapi "dia", bukan?"

Kiyoteru merasa disambar petir saat siang bolong. Kepala sekolah yang berisik ini mengetahuinya lebih dari siapapun. Kiyoteru hanya terdiam tak berani berkomentar apa-apa tapi pandangan matanya mulai curiga serta menajam. Kepala sekolah hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kau tangani kelas 2-1 itu ya? Kudengar ada beberapa kejadian aneh salah satunya pintu kelas tak bisa dibuka bahkan menggunakan kunci sekalipun. Pasti kau mengerti masalah ini"

Setelah kepala sekolah pergi, seseorang yang membawa kunci mendekati dan membukakan gerbang. Sebenarnya orang yang membuka gerbang adalah pengurus sekolah tadi. Melihat muka yang sama membuat Kiyoteru kesal. Tatapan tajam diberikan dan membuat si pengurus sekolah malang tersebut merinding tak karuan.

Memarkirkan mobil sudah, Kiyoteru dengan cepat pergi ke kelas tanpa mempedulikan beberapa tatapan aneh entah itu dari guru maupun murid. Banyak dari mereka baru pertama kali melihat Kiyoteru tanpa kacamata. Untung saja matanya belum berubah warna, masih berwarna hitam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kelas sudah ada di hadapan. Beberapa orang banyak berkumpul, tapi anehnya semua tirai tertutup dan suara berisik terdengar. Kiyoteru meminta orang-orang menyingkir dan saat mencoba membukanya, pintu terkunci. Kiyoteru hanya menghela nafas lelah, ia sudah menebak kalau pintu terkunci ini bukan hanya dikunci biasa. Kiyoteru menyingsingkan lengan jasnya kemudian menutup mata.

Hanya dalam beberapa detik, pintu kelas terbuka. Ketika banyak guru yang ingin masuk, Kiyoteru melarangnya dan mengatakan kalau ini masalah serius. Beberapa guru tentu saja kebingungan.

"Ini… bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Bukan urusan kalian"

Ucapan tersebut langsung membuat bisikan terdengar. Tanpa mempedulikan apa yang akan dibicarakan para guru, Kiyoteru menutup pintu setelah masuk. Matanya menangkap kelas tersebut sudah bagaikan medan perang. Beberapa meja beserta kursi berantakan bahkan papan tulis tergantung miring. Ia baru menyadari kalau ada setumpuk es di salah satu sudut ruangan. Es tersebut diserang berbagai macam hal, mulai dari api hingga kuku panjang nan tajam.

"Bisakah kalian semua diam? Kupikir semua yang ada disini bukan anak-anak lagi" semua mata yang ada dikelas sukses tertuju padanya

"Heh, guru culun tersebut sudah kembali"

"Tidak pakai kacamata?"

"Wah bagus, kalau begitu ada satu lagi _manusia _yang bisa kita buat pelampiasan"

**BRAK**

Gebrakan di papan tulis sukses membuat seluruh murid yang berkomentar tentangnya terdiam. Kali ini mata hitamnya sudah berubah menjadi kuning. Seisi kelas terkesiap melihat guru mereka berubah warna matanya. Tanpa bicara apapun, Kiyoteru mendekati seorang murid yang anehnya masih tenang ditutupi buku bersampul hitam dan dengan cepat merebutnya.

Murid yang berjenis kelamin perempuan tersebut terkejut hingga wajahnya menunjukkan ketakutan saat menatap Kiyoteru. Memang Kiyoteru tak senang dengan apa yang diperbuat. Ia memang tahu kalau tak boleh membuat masalah dengan makhluk tersebut, tapi kalau sudah seperti ini namanya melampaui batas.

Buku tersebut dengan mudahnya dirobek menjadi dua dan dilemparkan sehingga kertasnya beterbangan ke segala arah. Ini membuat seisi kelas bertambah diam.

"Aku tahu kalian memang bukan manusia dan… siapapun yang tak tahu diri membuat kalian marah memang akan bermasalah. Tapi, KALIAN JUGA SEORANG PELAJAR YANG TERPELAJAR! KENAPA KELAKUAN KALIAN SEPERTI MAKHLUK RENDAHAN!"

"Matanya…"

"Berwarna kuning"

Seisi ruangan langsung saja berlutut tapi wajah Kiyoteru menunjukkan tak senang.

"Bangunlah kalian, aku tak pernah ingin dihormati seperti itu"

"Tapi… kau itu Adam, kan?"

"Yang terkuat diantara kami!"

"Kau adalah tuan kami, kenapa tak pernah menunjukkan diri? Lalu… kenapa kau tak membunuh manusia itu? Dia tak berguna, kan?"

Langkah kaki terdengar, Kiyoteru mendekati salah satu murid dan tanpa berperasaan menarik kerah bajunya.

"Urusilah urusanmu sendiri, _Werewolf_"

Tapi Kiyoteru tak menarik kerahnya lama, ia kemudian melepasnya dan membiarkan si murid jatuh terduduk. Sedangkan ia lebih memilih mendekati bongkahan es tak wajar di sudut ruangan. Es tersebut ia sentuh hanya sekejap hancur disertai munculnya bulu berwarna hitam yang beterbangan memenuhi ruangan. Mukanya yang tadi marah langsung berubah menjadi lembut melihat seorang laki-laki tak sadarkan diri beserta murid perempuan menunjukkan wajah terkejut.

Kiyoteru mengulurkan tangannya dan diterima, sedangkan si laki-laki ia angkat badan dengan kedua tangan. Iapun menatap seisi kelas.

"Kalian, ada satu hal yang wajib ditaati disini atau mungkin bisa juga disebut perjanjian… hmm… peraturan lebih tepat. Hal pertama, jangan pernah menunjukkan sifat alami kalian, diri kalian yang asli. Kedua, jangan pernah membuat masalah dengan manusia atau sesama kalian yang justru melindungi manusia. Terakhir, jangan pernah menyebutku Adam! panggil saja Teru dan kalian tak boleh mengatakan apa yang dikatakan _Werewolf _tak tahu diri tadi, walaupun hanya sekali."

Seisi kelas menatap si laki-laki berambut kuning yang bicara paling terakhir dengan Kiyoteru. Ia hanya menelan ludah.

Kiyoteru tersenyum, "aku yakin ada yang bisa membereskan kekacauan di kelas ini, kuingat ada penyihir bukan?"

"Yah, aku akan membantu kalau buku sihirku tidak dirusak"

"Baiklah, aku akan bawa anak ini dan mungkin kalau beruntung akan bertemu beberapa pemburu atau _exorcist_? Di sekolah ini ada beberapa dari mereka, lho"

"GAHHH!"

"Yukari, jangan seperti itu!"

"Yuzuki-san… tolonglah"

Tak punya pilihan, si gadis berambut keunguan tersebut menutup mata dan mulutnya mulai bergerak membaca mantra. Cahaya langsung saja menyinari seisi ruangan kelas. Setelah cahaya hilang, kelas sudah kembali seperti semula tak ada kotoran sedikitpun. Kiyoteru tak berkomentar apa-apa, ia lebih memilih mendekat ke pintu.

"_Homeroom _kali ini selesai, ulangan pelajaran Matematika diundur seminggu hanya untuk kelas ini. Dan… terima kasih Yuki Kaai-san dan Yuzuki Yukari. Shion-kun biar aku yang urus." Pintu tertutup seiring Kiyoteru telah menghilang dari kelas. Semua murid ada yang mengomel hingga meremas baju seragamnya sendiri.

Diluar kelas Kiyoteru disambut beberapa guru yang penasaran dengan keadaan di dalam. Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum dan menjelaskan sesederhana mungkin dan paling masuk akal bagi mereka. Walaupun ia yakin kalau beberapa dari mereka tidak percaya dikarenakan punggungnya sedang menggendong Kaito yang tak sadar. Tapi ia hanya pergi tanpa berkomentar menuju ruang kesehatan.

…

Kaito baru sadar saat siang, Kiyoteru berada di meja perawat sekolah menatap bosan dan sedang mencoret-coret kertas menggunakan pulpen. Kaito hanya terdiam mematung setelah berdiri dari tempat tidur dan disadari si guru.

"Shion-kun sudah bangun? Mari kuantar ke rumah karena sudah menjelang malam"

Kaito tak pernah menyangka harinya berubah menjadi sangat buruk. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas kuku panjang hampir saja mengenai leher dan membuat kepalanya lepas. Tapi salah satu serangan yang berupa sihir sudah mengenainya sebelum pada akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran. Ia bersyukur masih hidup, apa yang terjadi padanya sudah tak diketahui lagi. Saat itu hatinya sudah pasrah.

"Shion-kun, sudah kukatakan jangan membuat masalah dengan mereka kan?" Kiyoteru saat sedang mengemudi melonggarkan sedikit dasi

"Diam, ini juga karena aku ceroboh membawa _silver maiden _di pinggangku. Seingatku ada salah satu dari mereka hampir kena tadi"

Kiyoteru tak berkomentar, ia lebih peduli pada jalanan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Shion-kun, bisakah aku bertemu dengan asosiasimu? Seingatku si orang tua yang menyegelku juga mantan anggotanya. Aku… ingin membicarakan masalah penting"

Kaito mendengar permintaan aneh membuatnya memperhatikan si guru.

"Hah? Kau datang kesana artinya cari mati"

"Tapi aku ingin memberitahukan hal penting"

Kaito yang kali ini tak membalas, keheningan terjadi diantara keduanya. Kiyoteru sibuk dengan jalanan, sedangkan Kaito sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Hingga suatu hal terlintas di pikiran Kaito.

"Kau… kenapa bisa membuat ingatan Kiyoteru-nii san hilang? Maksudku ia sepertinya lupa dan tidak mengenal tentangku, sepupunya dan terlihat asing. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Kiyoteru menarik nafas panjang, "akan kujelaskan nanti setelah bertemu dengan para pemburu"

"Kalau memang ingin bertemu, aku akan mengusahakannya"

Perjalanan menjadi hening dikarenakan memang topic yang dibicarakan sudah habis. Tak ada satupun yang ingin membuka pembicaraan lagi. Kaito sekarang lebih sibuk dengan telepon genggam miliknya. Kiyoteru yang merasa bosan hanya menyalakan pemutar music di dalam mobil. Hingga akhirnya sampailah mereka di depan sebuah rumah dengan gaya yang sama dengan deretan disampingnya. Kiyoteru menghentikan mobil di depan gerbang rumah.

Kaito turun dari mobil dan Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum melihatnya menuju gerbang. Sebelum menyentuh gerbang, Kaito berbalik.

"Umm… Hiyama-sensei, mau bertamu dulu?"

Kiyoteru langsung menggeleng sekaligus terkekeh, "aku tak mau cari mati"

Kaito menunjukkan kekecewaan sedikit, tapi langsung melambaikan tangan dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena Kiyoteru sudah pergi. Kaito menutup mata dan tersenyum sendiri.

"Kiyoteru-nii san…"

Tapi langsung saja pikirannya kembali, tangannya memegang erat gerbang rumah dan kepalanya digelengkan. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah dengan pandangan sendu.

"Dia bukan Kiyoteru-nii san" gumamnya pelan

Cepat-cepat ia masuk rumah dan langsung diomeli oleh anggota keluarganya. Namun mendengar alasan yang diutarakan membuat semua anggota keluarga maklum bahkan ibunya sudah memeluk dan bersyukur ia kembali dengan selamat. Tapi ia tak berani menjelaskan secara gamblang kejadian berbahaya tersebut tentang bagaimana caranya dirinya selamat atau Kiyoteru Hiyama sang guru adalah sepupunya yang hilang. Ia lebih memilih menuju kamarnya setelah makan malam.

Kaito hanya duduk di meja belajar, buku-buku pelajaran yang terbuka tak dipedulikan. Ia lebih memperhatikan sebuah foto berukuran sedang dengan pigura berwarna putih yang terdapat di pojok atas meja. Awalnya ia tersenyum tapi selanjutnya wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan.

"Dia… mirip Kiyoteru-nii san sebelum hilang. Sifatnya hingga senyumannya…"

Mata Kaito langsung melebar, "berarti aku mengakui iblis itu sepupuku? Tidak! Dia hanya membuat Kiyoteru-nii san tersiksa"

Foto tersebut ia ambil, matanya memperhatikan wajah orang-orang yang hadir di foto. Ada dirinya, seseorang yang mirip Kiyoteru bedanya lebih muda beberapa tahun dan tanpa memakai kacamata, lalu ada anak berambut perak dengan rambut mencuat kalau tak salah bernama Utatane Piko dan terakhir yang paling tua dengan rambut warna ungu bernama Gakupo Kamui alias ketua asosiasi sekarang.

Foto itu membuatnya menggertakkan giginya karena kesal, sampai-sampai pistol yang sudah digantung di sudut ruangan diambil. Dengan sigap pistol tersebut ia tembakkan ke langit-langit kamar. Cahaya terpendar berwarna keperakan.

"_Ini semua salahku!"_

* * *

Author : ada apa sama Kaito?

Mew : Authoor~ aku bakalan muncul nggak?

Author : muncul kok, oh ya! Karena update ngebut… chapter ini tanpa ICE MOUNTAIN Corner ya?

Akito(tiba-tiba muncul) : APAAAA!? Ini kan bagianku!

Author : cerewet!

Mew : Ahahaha! Review dihargai~


	7. Headmaster

Author : AAAHHH maaf saya banyak kerjaan dan ngaku lagi stress sana sini

Mizki : makanya author, kalau lagi banyak tugas vakum dulu, ini malah lanjut nulis…

Author : diem!

**Disclaimer**: **Masih milik pengembang dan pemilik lisensi**

**Warning : Nggak ada~**

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana, Kamui? Sudah melihat dia… kan? Anaknya Kiyoshi itu?"

Ruangan kepala sekolah yang biasanya tenang dan berisi sang kepala sekolah(tentu saja!) serta terkadang ada seorang wanita membantunya mengerjakan beberapa hal tiba-tiba bertambah. Sebenarnya cukup tak sopan juga gaya orang tersebut saat berbicara pada kepala sekolah. Tapi apa boleh buat, kepala sekolahnya saja sudah dicap sebagai _playboy _kelas kakap.

Si kepala sekolah _playboy _ini sebenarnya berpenampilan cukup tampan, jadi tidak aneh kalau beberapa wanita ingin mendekatinya. Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna ungu pasti menjadi ciri khas sang kepala sekolah. Tapi ada satu hal yang benar-benar membuat siapapun merasa aneh mendengar kesukaannya, kepala sekolah ini menyukai terong. Bahkan beberapa siswa menyebutnya kepala sekolah terong.

Dan orang yang mengunjungi ruang kepala sekolah sebenarnya adalah salah satu guru Vocataki Gakuen. Rambutnya berwarna pirang sebahu dengan aksen _British _yang kental saat berbicara bahasa Jepang walaupun telah lama mengajar di sekolah tersebut. Benar, salah satu guru pengajar bahasa Inggris bernama Leon. Nama belakangnya? Tak ada yang mengetahui.

"Yah, tentu saja! Orangnya menarik dan tak kusangka saat kacamatanya dilepas mirip sekali vocalis ICE MOUNTAIN. Mungkin aku harus membuat grup untuk menyainginya?"

Tatapan tajam membuat kepala sekolah merinding dan duduk tegak. Wajahnya menampakkan maafkan-aku ditambah ketakutan.

"Ma-maksudku… dia baik walaupun misterius?"

Leon menghela nafas lelah, "kau tahu? Aku bingung denganmu, apa benar asosiasi sudah benar memilihmu sebagai ketua. Maksudku, kau bahkan tak menganggap masalah Kiyoteru Hiyama bukan suatu hal yang besar"

Mendengar perkataan tersebut membuat Gakupo terkejut, iapun akhirnya menunjukkan wajah serius. Leon bersyukur dalam hati karena pada akhirnya atasannya mulai serius.

"Dia umurnya 23 tahun, lulusan dari SD-SMP-SMA Hachigata Jou-Minami lalu masuk ke universitas nomor satu di Tohoku. Masa kecil tidak ketahui secara pasti, bahkan diketahui sebagai anak angkat Kiyoshi Hiyama saat mulai masuk SMA. Entah sejak kapan memakai kacamata"

Leon mendengarkan dengan seksama, tangannya ia lipat ditangan dan mulai memikirkan suatu hal. Sepertinya ia terlihat mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Hari pertama masuk sekolah sekaligus ajaran baru… kuingat ada kejadian luar biasa yang melibatkan Ms. Sakine dan menyebabkan Kaito langsung turun tangan. Tapi kudengar kau ada disana? Seharusnya itu tugasmu!"

Gakupo hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "yah aku harus merahasiakan identitasku. Tak semua guru adalah anggota asosiasi dan kujamin mereka tak mau tahu kalau kepala sekolahnya adalah salah satu pemburu lalu menemukan beberapa siswa disini memang bukan manusia"

Leon hanya bisa memaklumi alasan Gakupo. Ia lalu menopang dagu dengan tangannya.

"Kiyoteru mengatakan hal menarik padaku saat itu"

"Tumben sekali kau mengajak ngobrol seseorang duluan biasanya kau itu… 'aku malas' lalu 'biarkan saja dia yang butuh seharusnya dia yang duluan!' dan… 'aku lelah bicara banyak' alias kau tak mau bicara duluan"

Dua kali Gakupo merinding karena tatapan Leon, "tch! Terserah padamu tapi Kiyoteru menjelaskan kalau ia pingsan saat bertemu Ms. Sakine walaupun kenyataannya ia berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju ruang tata usaha untuk membuat segelas kopi! Hal tak masuk akal kedua adalah kacamata absen dari wajahnya saat itu"

Mendengar penjelasan Leon, Gakupo langsung memakai kacamata dan mencari sebuah buku di rak yang memang terdapat di ruangan kepala sekolah. Ia juga terlihat panik sekaligus terburu-buru. Tangannya dengan cepat menarik buku dan mengembalikannya saat mengetahui bahwa bukan yang dicari. Hingga matanya menyadari ada buku berukuran sedang seperti catatan bersampul cokelat dan terbuat dari kulit. Saat dibuka, kertas bukunya terlihat usang.

Gakupo tersenyum sumringah, benda yang dicari bisa ditemukan. Iapun membawa buku tersebut ke hadapan Leon. Ia memeriksa depannya, kosong tanpa judul. Ia mengerutkan dahi dan menatap Gakupo. Gakupo hanya memberika aba-aba untuk membacanya. Leon kemudian mulai membaca lembar demi lembar. Wajahnya menampakkan keterkejutan.

"Hebat bukan?"

Leon yang asyik membaca buku catatan tersebut langsung menatap Gakupo. Buku tersebut kemudian ditutup dan dikembalikan ke meja Gakupo.

"Kau menyimpan catatan Kiyoshi Hiyama tapi tak pernah dilaporkan ke asosiasi"

Gakupo jadi merasa tak nyaman, tangannya mengelus leher bagian belakang dan mulai tertawa dengan nada canggung. Tapi ia langsung mengambil buku dari mejanya dan membuka buku catatan entah halaman apa. Selanjutnya halaman yang terbuka diberikan ke Leon untuk dibaca. Leon menyipitkan mata dan langsung berubah menjadi keterkejutan saat membaca kata demi kata.

Gakupo masih menunggu guru yang terkenal paling pendiam tersebut untuk mengomentari isi dari halaman.

"Tidak mungkin! _Judgment Day _yang hanya ada di legenda ternyata ada? Lalu… semuanya terjadi setiap 100 tahun sekali dan sebentar lagi hari tersebut datang? Kuharap Kiyoshi tidak gila saat menulis semua ini"

Gakupo menggeleng dan mengambil buku tersebut dari tangan Leon.

"Aku juga tak percaya. Disini juga ditulis kalau anak angkatnya besar kemungkinan dipilih menjadi _vessel _makhluk supernatural sekuat iblis macam Lucifer bahkan bisa dikatakan sebagai predator diantara mereka. Makhluk satu ini seperti "jiwa" tak memiliki aura negative layaknya iblis dan sejenisnya. Dipercaya juga sebagai pembawa kelahiran para makhluk supernatural"

Leon saat mendengarkan justru menunjukkan kebingungan. Gakupo hanya mengangkat alis kanannya, "kenapa?"

"Lalu apa hubungan antara makhluk satu ini dengan _Judgment Day_?"

"Bersabarlah sedikit… disini juga dijelaskan, kenapa ingin buru-buru? Kalau aku sih ingin selesai dan bertemu para wanita! Mungkin kau mau ikut?"

Jurus tatapan maut ala Leon menyerang Gakupo dan sukses membuat yang ditatap menutup mulut dengan rapat. Matanya dengan cepat kembali ke bacaan.

"Adam, nama yang diketahui dan selalu disebut bagi mereka. Tapi disini bukan Adam sebagai manusia pertama, ya! Dan keberadaannya akan memanggil Eve pada _Judgment Day_. Kalau sampai dia muncul ke "permukaan" ada kemungkinan Eve juga bangkit. Dan jika Eve ini bangkit maka…"

"Maka kenapa?"

"Maka perang besar menanti umat manusia"

Leon terdiam, ia menatap keluar jendela. Matanya terpejam seperti memikirkan suatu hal.

"Gakupo, bawa buku catatan tersebut beserta masalah "Adam" dan "_Judgment Day_"ke asosiasi sepulang sekolah"

Leon mohon pamit hingga akhirnya pintu tertutup rapat. Gakupo menghela nafas dan memandang buku catatan tersebut dengan lekat. Tatapannya mulai terlihat sendu.

"Maaf, Kiyoshi-kun… aku harus cerita masalah anak angkatmu soalnya 'dia' jadi lebih sering muncul ke permukaan sih"

…

Kiyoteru sedang menguap lebar, ia entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini sering sekali kehilangan kesadaran. Lalu, bagaimana bisa murid perwaliannya menjadi penurut hanya dalam seminggu saja? Ia dengar guru lain bahkan membicarakan bagaimana hebatnya kelas tersebut dan bersyukur kelasnya memiliki reputasi yang baik. Bicara tentang reputasi baik, kenapa Kaito jadi pendiam di kelasnya juga ya? Maksudnya, si anak murid berambut biru tersebut jarang mengajukan pertanyaan.

Ia akhirnya menutup buku terakhir yang sedang dinilai. Langsung saja ia melakukan sedikit peregangan karena merasa penat. Oh sekarang sudah bulan Februari dan artinya hari Valentine mendekat. Bicara tentang Valentine, ia pasti akan ada konser. Sebuah helaan nafas panjang lepas dari mulutnya.

Bel berbunyi, sudah waktunya Kiyoteru mengajar. Langsung saja ia bangkit dari tempat duduk menuju pintu. Langkahnya gontai seiring senyuman terkembang dibibirnya

Hingga beberapa jam dan waktunya pulang skolah tiba, _mood _Kiyoteru langsung jatuh beberapa persen. Alasannya? Pengumuman bahwa ia dipanggil kepala sekolah membuatnya sedikit panik karena kakutan. Walaupun dalam hati ia tahu kalau dirinya tak melakukan hal yang salah. Iapun berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Dan setelah beberapa lama melangkah, terlihatlah pintu kayu dari mahoni dan paling terlihat mewah seantero sekolah. Papan yang tergantung juga memperkuat kalau ruang tersebut adalah dimana kepala sekolah berada. Didoronglah pintu tersebut dan terlihat kepala sekolah berambut ungu dengan guru bahasa Inggris bernama Leon. Dengan kekakuan Kiyoteru menyapa keduanya.

"Ah, Hiyama-kuun~ akhirnya setelah kutunggu datang~" entah kenapa Kiyoteru merinding mendengar suara mendayu sang kepala sekolah

"Kamui…" hanya nama keluarganya dipanggil langsung saja si kepala sekolah duduk di kursinya dan diam dengan duduk tegap. Kiyoteru hanya bisa memperhatikan dengan kebingungan kejadian dihadapannya.

Ruang kepala sekolah hening sesaat hingga Leon sibuk membuka-buka buku dan memandang Kiyoteru dari ujung kaki hingga rambut.

"Umm… _principal_-san kenapa aku dipanggil?"

"Karena ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin kami tujukan untukmu" Kiyoteru memandang sumber suara dan mendapati Leon yang tanpa melepas pandangan dari sebuah buku menjawab. Ia baru tahu kalau guru bahasa Inggris ini sangat cuek

"Apa yang dikatakan Leon memang benar, tapi tidak menyeramkan kok! Hanya pertanyaan mudah. Oh ya, jangan canggung denganku ya? Aku tidak menggigit kok! Dan jangan pedulikan Leon, oke?"

Tatapan tajam sukses membuat Gakupo tutup mulut.

"Err… pertanyaan apa?"

Leon berdiri dan menatap Kiyoteru dengan serius, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Apa kau tahu tentang _Judgment Day_?"

"Hah? Ma-maksudnya? Aku bahkan belum pernah mendengarnya"

Gakupo menepuk pundak Leon dan memberi isyarat biarkan saja dia yang bertanya. Menghela nafas, Leon lebih memilih duduk di sofa dan membiarkan si kepala sekolah menangani. Gakupo berdiri dari tempat duduk dan berdiri di samping telepon yang berada di mejanya. Saat ia mengangkat, senyuma ramah ditujukan pada Kiyoteru.

"Mau kopi? Kupikir kita akan bicara panjang?"

Kiyoteru mengangguk dan Leon mendengus kesal, "aku tak suka kopi, lebih baik teh"

Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya minuman beserta kudapan dibawa oleh pengurus sekolah. Setelah pesanan diterima, si pengurus sekolah mohon diri dan menutup pintu. Kiyoteru hanya menatap canggung kopi dihadapannya.

"Ehem, Hiyama-san! Ada hal aneh yang mungkin terjadi padamu?"

Kiyoteru menyadari suffix yang diucapkan setelah nama keluarganya diganti hanya bisa mengedipkan mata kebingungan. Tapi langsung saja ia menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Umm… hal yang aneh ya? Hari pertama sekolah mungkin? Aku pingsan tapi menurut beberapa guru aku malah membuat kopi di ruang tata usaha dan entahlah aku jadi rajin sekali kehilangan kesadaran setelah kejadian tersebut"

"Wah! Aku tak tahu kalau Hiyama-san sering pingsan! Apa tubuhmu lemah sehingga mudah sakit?"

"Err… menurut ayahku seperti itu sih"

Ada jeda diantara pembicaraan, Gakupo meminum teh hijau miiknya dengan pelan.

"Apa ayahmu suka menceritakan tentang hal supernatural mungkin? Atau kau pernah mengikutinya ke tempat kerja?"

Kiyoteru mengingat-ingat, matanya terpejam.

"Pernah sekali ke Gereja karena dia yah… seorang pendeta dan entah karena apa sejak saat itu aku dilarang datang lagi maksudku masuk ke dalam. Diluar saja tidak apa-apa kecuali di dalam dan masalah kehilangan kesadaran… sejak kecil sudah terjadi tapi tak sesering akhir-akhir ini"

Gakupo hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan panjang Kiyoteru. Ia kembali meminum tehnya kemudian mendekati Kiyoteru. Lalu ia menatap lekat bahkan wajahnya tinggal beberapa senti dari wajah Kiyoteru. Jujur, Kiyoteru merasa merinding dengan apa yang dilakukan kepala sekolah.

"Setelah mendengar jentikan jari, kau tidur!"

"Eh?"

**CTIK**

Mata Kiyoteru bertambah berat dan akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

Leon melihat Gakupo dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sedangkan Gakupo sendiri hanya nyengir lebar. Leon kemudian memutar bola matanya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Gakupo berpikir sebentar. Ia mengangkat jarinya menandakan memiliki ide. Tangannya tersulur mendekati kacamata Kiyoteru, saat sudah sangat dekat tangannya ditahan oleh si pemilik kacamata sendiri. Seringaian terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Tidak sopan mengambil barang milik orang lain"

Gakupo dengan cepat menarik tangannya. Kiyoteru memilih melepas kacamatanya sendiri walaupun percikan seperti listrik mulai muncul saat memegangnya. Iapun meletakkan kacamata tersebut ke kantung jas. Ia berdiri dan menatap sekeliling ruangan, selanjutnya senyuman ramah terkembang di bibir ditujukan pada Gakupo serta Leon.

"Kalian repot-repot memancingku ke permukaan, padahal rencananya aku sendiri akan datang ke tempat kalian bahkan meminta salah satu anggota keluarga Shion untuk mendapat waktu bertemu"

Leon sudah bersiap tangannya memegang _silver maiden _yang ada di pinggang. Kiyoteru yang menyadarinya hanya menghea nafas.

"Aku tak ingin menyerang kalian jadi bisakah tidak menggunakan kekerasan disini?"

"Ehem" Gakupo terbatuk, Leon melepas tangannya walaupun terlihat kesal

Kiyoteru menghempaskan badannya ke sofa. Dasi yang tadinya rapi ia kendurkan dan kancing jas dilepas. Bahkan kemeja yang dimasukkan ke celana dikeluarkan sehingga terlihat sekali berantakan. Gakupo hanya tertegun melihat guru Matematika yang terkenal sopan dalam waktu beberapa menit menjadi orang bengal. Sekarang ia duduk dan dagunya ditopang dengan tangan kiri.

"Ada butuh apa denganku?"

"Kau itu yang dimaksud Adam kan? Kalau bisa ikut kami sekarang untuk menjelaskan masalahmu serta _Judgment day _tersebut"

Matanya menatap tajam Leon, wajahnya tak menunjukkan hal tak senang sama sekali.

"Dari mana kalian tahu informasi tersebut?"

Sebuah buku terlempar dan ditangkap dengan tepat oleh Kiyoteru. Tanpa bicara lagi, dibukalah buku tersebut wajahnya awalnya terkejut namun selanjutnya menjadi maklum dan tersenyum.

"Dasar… selama ini dia menulis semua hal tentangku tapi… ada yang salah sedikit dan tak apa, aku akan ikut kalian untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Oh, tolong ajak Kaito Shion juga ya? Aku ada janji dengannya"

Leon dan Gakupo saling pandang, tapi si kepala sekolah langsung menghubungi nomor yang dikenalnya.

* * *

Author : Siapa yang ditelepon ya?

Yuuma : siapa yang bikin, malah tanya sendiri

Author : biarin sih! Oh ya, yang nggak dibales PM saya, dibales ulang disini ya?

Revieew~

**Kiyorin9 : **Ehhh? Wahhh makasih!  
mungkin nanti bakal banyak chara dimasukkin lho! Makasih buat fave-nya~

**Heiwajima Kumiko : **Iya… ini udah update kok :D

* * *

**ICE MOUNTAIN CORNER THREE~**

Akito Hiyama

(火山 アキト/Hiyama Akito)

Author sewaktu jelasin tentang Kiyoteru, nama belakang mereka beda di "Hi" bukan? Nah lihat, nama "Hi" depannya artinya api! Dia sahabat Kiyoteru dan kenal dari kecil. Yang mengusung pertama kali terbentuknya band ICE MOUNTAIN!

Sifatnya dia orangnya terbuka, bicara tanpa berpikir dan sering sekali mengerjai Kiyoteru serta Natsuki. Fakta kedua, saat pertama kali ketemu Natsuki, Akito kira dia perempuan. Bahkan Akito langsung melakukan PDKT! Tapi langsung kaget, pundung dan nangis (Akito : AUTHOR LEBAY!) sewaktu dia tahu kalau Natsuki laki-laki.

Gitar pilihannya–dan yang dia punya–adalah Gibson 1959 ES-355TD Cherry warna merah.

* * *

Author : nah! Ini chapter 7! Selamat baca :3


	8. Association of Pure Cross

Author : Maaf ya! Saya baru apdet hampir sebulan lamanya

Maika : Makanya jangan kebanyakan bikin cerita

Author : Diem! Namanya juga plot bunnies… susah :'D

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan perusahaan pengembangnya**

**Warning : Apa ya? Saya juga bingung/ditendang**

* * *

Ketiganya menaiki mobil milik sang kepala sekolah, melihat jalan yang dilalui Kiyoteru merasa tak asing. Namun seperti biasa ia lebih memilih diam dan tenang apalagi Leon terlihat tidak senang dengan keberadaannya. Kiyoteru hanya termangu memperhatikan jalan. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian mobil milik Gakupo berhenti di depan pagar sebuah rumah. Sebelum pintu terbuka, Gakupo melarang kedua guru untuk keluar. Ia beralasan agar dirinya saja yang berurusan dengan keluarga Shion.

Sekembalinya dari rumah tersebut, Gakupo mendekat dengan didampingi seseorang berambut biru. Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum kecil melihat seseorang akan ikut ke asosiasi. Kaito duduk disamping Kiyoteru sedangkan Leon menemani Gakupo di kursi depan. Jika kita lihat, hawa kekakuan justru makin terasa di kursi belakang.

Perjalanan yang hening pun berlanjut, Gakupo tak berani menyalakan radio atau pemutar music untuk menghibur. Tak ada yang berarti, perjalanan mulus ke sebuah bangunan besar bergaya Eropa. Untung saja ini bukan _mansion _dan lebih banyak cahaya dibandingkan bangunan yang dulu pernah didatangi Kiyoteru.

Mereka berempat disambut beberapa orang namun Kiyoteru sadar ia satu-satunya yang paling diperhatikan. Tak mau mencari masalah, Kiyoteru hanya tebar senyum manis berharapa tak ada satupun curiga padanya. Ketika sedang berjalan di koridor bangunan besar tersebut, ia melihat dua orang berbeda gender. Satu laki-laki dan lainnya perempuan, sempat terpikirkan kalau mereka ada sepasang kekasih namun batal setelah melihat keduanya seperti berdebat.

Awalnya ia tak mau berurusan namun dirinya terkejut saat katana yang berada di pinggang ditarik dan ingin melukai si wanita. Mau tak mau Kiyoteru yang berada di dekat mereka melindungi si perempuan. Tangan Kiyoteru sempat terkena tebasan katana. Mata si perempuan tertutup dengan rapat. Kiyoteru mengerang kesakitan.

Mata perempuan berambut hitam panjang tersebut terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang manik hitam. Perempuan tersebut saat sadar dihadapannya ada seorang laki-laki yang baru dikenal langsung merasa bersalah, apalagi lengan Kiyoteru terlihat tersayat sedikit.

"Ma-maafkan aku! Gara-gara aku a-anda jadi terluka! Maaf! Ini semua salahku!"

Kiyoteru hanya memalingkan muka ke perempuan tersebut dan tersenyum, "tak apa! kalau luka kecil seperti ini tak masalah"

Si wanita hanya tersipu namun wajahnya langsung ketakutan, Kiyoteru tahu si laki-laki tadi ingin menyerangnya menggunakan katana. Ia hanya memeluk si wanita dan melompat menghindari serangan. Kiyoteru melepas si wanita dan ia menatap garang.

"Untuk ukuran pria dewasa kelakuanmu seperti anak kecil"

"Untuk apa membiarkan hidup makhluk pengganggu manusia"

"Tak semua dari kami pengganggu kali-"

**SRING**

Suara dua katana beradu terdengar jelas. Si perempuan hanya menampakkan wajah terkejut sedangkan Kiyoteru menatap biasa. Salah satu katana adalah milik Gakupo yang sekarang menatap tajam si laki-laki berambut merah muda. Sebenarnya Kiyoteru membuat kesimpulan, kepala sekolah terong tersebut tidak boleh dianggap enteng.

"Yuuma-san, tak boleh menyerang terutama Mizki-chan yang seorang wanita~"

"Aku tak akan menyerang kalau dia memang manusia dan kau juga memasukkan si laki-laki bermata kuning itu. Aku tahu kalau dia bukan manusia!"

Kiyoteru mendengar perkataan Yuuma hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. Gakupo menatapnya dan hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"AH, Mizki-chan! Tolong bantu Kiyoteru berganti pakaian ya? Tidak etis, kan kalau pakai pakaian yang sudah rusak seperti itu dan tak lupa urusi lukanya"

Kiyoteru langsung melihat ke lengan kanannya, terdapat luka sekaligus robek bajunya. Ia menatap Mizki dan balas anggukan oleh sang perempuan. Mizki memberinya aba-aba untuk mengikuti sedangkan Gakupo tetap bersama Yuuma. Kiyoteru yakin, si kepala sekolah terong tersebut sedang berurusan dengan si rambut merah muda.

Beberapa langkah kemudian, ia sampai di sebuah ruangan besar berupa kamar tidur. Si perempuan sudah pergi entah kemana. Kiyoteru yang ditinggal sendiri mulai melepas jasnya kemudian kancing satu persatu. Saat setengah telanjang, Mizki masuk dan langsung saja mukanya memerah.

"Umm… kau lepas pakaianmu karena luka" perasaan kaku mulai terasa oleh Mizki

"Iya, Mizki-san… bisakah mengurusi lukaku?"

Kiyoteru duduk di tempat tidur yang terdapat dalan ruangan. Mizki hanya mengangguk dan mulai membersihkan luka Kiyoteru menggunakan alcohol.

"Si rambut merah muda itu namanya Yuuma ya?"

Mizki kemudian membersihkan darah yang mengering menggunakan air.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"kenapa? Dia hampir saja membunuhmu, tahu!"

Mendengar perkataan jujur Kiyoteru membuatnya menghentikan apa yang dilakukan. Ia menghela nafas sedikit kemudian melanjutkan kembali.

"Ia… tidak seperti itu kok, orangnya baik"

Kiyoteru hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lukanya sekarang sudah bersih dari noda darah walaupun masih keluar cairan pekat tersebut. Dengan cepat Mizki memberikan sebuah salep berwarna putih, Kiyoteru merasakan perih menusuk dan selanjutnya si perempuan membalut lukanya dengan perban. Tersenyum puas, Mizki kemudian membereskan kapas dan peralatan P3K. Kiyoteru memandang seoonggok baju berwarna hitam. Ia tak yakin kalau pakaian tersebut adalah seleranya.

Setelah kepergian Mizki dengan alasan mengembalikan peralatan P3K sekaligus membuang bekas membersihkan luka, Kiyoteru dihadapkan dua pilihan. Memakai pakaian terlipat rapi di tempat tidur atau jasnya yang sobek. Karena ingin bertemu beberapa orang tak dikenal, terpaksa ia harus memakai pakaian tersebut.

…

Bisa dikatakan wajah Kiyoteru menampakkan rasa malas. Kenapa? Mari tengok pakaian yang dikenakan. Sebuah kemeja berwarna putih bersih. Oke, itu memang bukan menjadi masalah. Disertai dasi berwarna abu-abu lalu sebuah _blazer _abu-abu tua ditambah _tailcoat _hitam panjang menghiasi luarnya. Tak lupa ditangannya ada sepasang sarung tangan.

Dengan kata lain, Kiyoteru terlihat seperti kepala pelayan. Wajahnya yang kusut diperlihatkan saat bertemu ketua asosiasi aka Gakupo. Si ketua justru senyum-senyum sendiri dan terlihat puas. Mizki terdiam walaupun terlihat canggung.

"Apa maksud semua ini…"

Gakupo malah mulai menari, "pakaian formal! Memangnya kenapa Hiyama-kuun~? Kau cocok kok memakainya"

Pandangan Kiyoteru menajam dan ia tak merasa tersanjung sama sekali,"kau tahu ini pakaian apa? INI PAKAIAN PELAYAN!"

"Err… minimal itu kepala pelayan bukan-"

Mulut Gakupo tertutup rapat. Ia pada akhirnya memilih untuk mengajak Kiyoteru bertemu dengan anggota asosiasi. Perjalan mereka di koridor diisi sunyi. Kiyoteru masih merasa kesal sebenarnya.

Langkah Gakupo terhenti dan diikuti oleh Kiyoteru beserta Mizki saat sampai di depan sebuah pintu mahoni besar. Suara dorongan yang berat terdengar menandakan salah satu dari mereka membuka pintu. Ruangan didalam seperti aula, paling depan nan ujung terdapat meja panjang disertai beberapa kursi. Terlihat beberapa orang duduk disana, ada pula yang berdiri. Kiyoteru sebenarnya merasa terasingkan disini.

Ketika kaki miliknya berada di dalam ruangan, sontak saja semua pandangan teralih ke arahnya. Kiyoteru engangkat sebelah alisnya, Gakupo sudah pergi ke kursi kosong di depan. Kiyoteru sadar betul kalau keadaan disini tak boleh main-main, apalagi seperti masuk ke kandang harimau. Melakukan hal bodoh, nyawanya sekaligus sisi lainnya bakalan melayang.

"Hiyama-san, anda tahu tujuan anda disini?"

Kiyoteru tersenyum, "ya tentu saja"

"Mungkin menjelaskan tentang Judgment Day dan "dirimu" sejelas-jelasnya. Kau bukan anak Hiyama, bukan?"

Kiyoteru berjalan ke tengah ruangan sehingga bisa terlihat semua anggota. Ia menarik nafas, mata kuningnya terlihat menerawang dan mengingat kejadian dimasa lalu.

"Judgment Day… ya?"

Matanya kemudian tertutup.

"Judgment Day adalah hari dimana kalian semua mungkin hanya akan jadi sejarah? Atau… perang terbesar? Ada asumsi lain?"

"Kami sedang serius, laporan Kamui-sama membuat seisi asosiasi gempar!"

Kiyoteru hanya terkekeh geli, terlihat sekali ia sedikit melecehkan orang tersebut.

"Baiklah… kau sedikit tak sabar ya? Judgment Day bisa dikatakan dimana Adam akan meminang Eve. Terdengar sepele bukan? Hanya kedua makhluk berbeda gender saling bertemu, membuat perjanjian lalu terikat namun membuat banyak masalah. Pintu paling terlarang terbuka, semua makluk abadi namun memiliki dendam pada manusia akan berkeliaran, sisanya… pikirkanlah sendiri"

"Lalu tentang dirimu?"

Kiyoteru hanya menunjukkan seringaian miterius, " seorang iblis yang lebih kuat dari mereka, predator para makhluk supranatural"

Kiyoteru mendekati Leon, orang yang didekati sebenarnya kebingungan. Kiyoteru hanya menatap sopan si laki-laki tersebut.

"Tubuh Kiyo sudah tak bisa menahan lagi, jadi… selamat tidur semuanya."

Kiyoteru mengambil kacamata dan dipakai, efeknya membuat matanya tertutup dengan cepat dan badannya mulai tumbang. Leon yang berada di dekat Kiyoteru mau tak mau menahan tubuhnya agar tidak bertemu lantai. Anggota asosiasi di samping Leon dengan cepat membantu menahan. Selanjutnya tubuhnya digotong oleh beberapa orang menuju kamar yang tersedia.

Sepeninggal Kiyoteru, suasana di dalam ruangan pertemuan besar tersebut riuh. Banyak anggota asosiasi membicarakan perihal Judgment Day hingga Adam. Gakupo sebenarnya sedikit kecewa karena Kiyoteru hanya membahas sedikit terutama tentang dirinya sendiri. Mungkin lebih baik kalau ditanya jika "dia" muncul ke permukaan?

Sementara ruangan pertemuan riuh, Kiyoteru mulai membuka matanya. Kacamata ia letakkan di rambutnya–yang dilakukannya sudah menjadi kebiasaan–lalu dilanjutkan dengan mengucek mata. Seperti biasa setelah kehilangan kesadaran ia akan merasakan lelah pada mata. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, ia baru menyadari ruangan sekitarnya. Ia sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur _king size _alias sangat besar.

Ia mengaku merasakan kepanikan, sudah kehilangan kesadaran lalu terbangun di ruangan tak dikenal. Tapi ia masih mengingat diri dan mencoba menangkan dengan cara menarik nafas. Iapun berdiri dari tempat tidur dan tak sengaja melewati cermin ketika menuju pintu. Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat pakaiannya berbeda dari yang dikenakan seperti biasa.

"AAAAAHHH!" dan Kiyoteru kehilangan kesadaran kedua kalinya.

Kiyoteru mencoba membuka mata, terasa berat memang. Sesudah pandangannya menjadi jelas, ia mulai menarik badan dari posisi tidur terlentang. Hal pertama yang disadari adalah tempat tersebut kosong, gelap dan hanya ada cahaya mengelilingi dirinya. Berdiri dari tempat yang nyaman, ia mulai melihat kesana-kemari. Jika beruntung mungkin saja ada orang yang bisa membawanya keluar dari tempat misterius tersebut.

Benar saja, di salah satu sudut yang gelap seseorang mendekat. Terdengar sekali langkahan kaki beradu dengan lantai yang sama gelapnya dengan keadaan sekitar. Kiyoteru menyadari kalau mata si laki-laki tersebut tak terlihat olehnya. Sebenarnya yang terlihat hanya bentuk wajahnya, ia tak yakin dengan hidung serta mulut.

Ia tersenyum misterus yang menandakan memiliki mulut. Ia bernafas lega, bukan orang tak normal.

"Hai Kiyo, senang bertemu pertama kali denganmu… ah maaf, kedua kalinya ya? Waktu itu aku tak sengaja muncul pada waktu tak tepat"

"Hah? Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu banyak hal tentangmu, kau _kan _aku"

Kiyoteru makin tak mengerti.

"Kau bermain pikiran denganku ya?"

Orang tersebut menggeleng. Ia akhirnya menarik poni rambutnya yang berantakan, memperlihatkan sepasang mata berwarna kuning keemasan. Ia terkesiap, wajahnya mirip sekali dengannya! Minus masalah mata tadi. Singkatnya Kiyoteru seperti melihat bayangan di cermin tak terlihat.

"Kau adalah aku?"

Orang tersebut tersenyum, "mungkin? Atau justru aku itu dirimu? Berarti sebenarnya siapa pemilik tubuh ini?"

Kedua alis Kiyoteru bertautan, "tentu saja milikku"

"Tapi… apa kau mengingat semuanya? Apa kau ingat masa kecilmu, bagaimana ayahmu mengangkatmu sebagai anaknya, apa kau ingat?"

Kiyoteru hanya melebarkan matanya, orang misterius ini bertanya hal yang terlalu sensitif. Langsung saja ia merasa kesal.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya hal tersebut?"

Orang tadi awalnya hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi tapi selanjutnya tertawa terkekeh hingga terbahak-bahak. Ia mendekati Kiyoteru dan menarik tangannya sehingga posisi si laki-laki misterius dibelakang, sekarang tangannya memegang kedua bahu Kiyoteru. Ia merasakan wajahnya berada di sekitar bagian telinga. Nafas orang tersebut terasa sekali olehnya.

"Tak kusangka Kiyoteru Hiyama yang terkenal akan kesopanannya bisa marah juga ya?"

Kiyoteru melebarkan mata, ia mencoba melepas badannya tapi justru si laki-laki tadi menahannya bahkan sekarang menutup pandangan menggunakan tangan.

"Tenang saja, Kiyo… aku tak akan melakukan hal bodoh, apalagi sudah berjanji pada ayahmu. Dan… perbolehkan aku menggunakan tubuhmu ya? Ini pertama kalinya aku meminta izin, biasanya hanya langsung mengambil alih. Jadi, kenyataannya saat kau kehilangan kesadaran dan merasa lelah, berarti badanmu kupakai. Nah, sekarang juga aku sedang butuh karena ingin menepati janji pada seseorang, jadi… Kiyo, _oyasumi_"

Kiyoteru merasa mengantuk bahkan ada sedikit perasaan nyaman, pada akhirnya matanya terpejam.

* * *

**ICE MOUNTAIN CORNER AGAIN~**

Natsuki Hokaze

(帆風ナツキ/Hokaze Natsuki)

Anggota band yang direkrut ketiga saat masih mahasiswa. Satu mahasiswa sama Kiyoteru dan Akito. Dia pasti selalu dianggap jadi perempuan karena mungil dan punya badan lemah. Tapi, jangan pernah remehin dia kalau udah di depan drum! Yup, dia drummernya Ice Mountain! Bahkan sewaktu ketemu pertama kali sama Akito, Natsuki dianggap seperti perempuan.

Fakta kedua adalah, neneknya punya toko kue dan dia jadi patissernya. Sewaktu kecil pakai baju perempuan karena dianggap begitu.

Drum : apapun merek dan jenis terserah, tergantung dimana tampil.  
kecuali : Snare (Pearl/CS 1450), Pedalnya (Pearl/P-3002D) sama stik drumnya (Pearl/106 H)

* * *

Author : Makasih yang masih menunggu cerita abal ini :'D dan kasian Kiyoteru jadi makin sering pingsan

Tamao : author-san… ini dimana?

Author : K-konno-senpai! Kamu salah tempat! Salah universe!

Tamao : A-ahh… iya maaf!

Author : N-nggak apa-apa dan makasih buat yang fave, follows dan review! Walau cuma baca aka silent reader makasih!


End file.
